Susurros en la Oscuridad
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Una serie de eventos ha terminado en tragedia y aunque no tienen la certeza de un suicidio lo que realmente ocurrió es un misterio. Solo una persona conoce la verdad y esta no puede hablar, su voz ha sido reducida a susurros. Advertencia: Muerte de personaje y temas algo fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La trama es lo único que pertenece a Alendarkstar. Todo es obra de Jhonen Vásquez.**

**Capítulo 1: La noticia**

A pesar de ser un día soleado, ideal para salir de casa, Gaz permanecía en la sala de su casa, jugando con su Game Slave 3 y con las ventanas bloqueadas impidiendo el paso de la luz. A pesar de tener dieciséis años no había dejado de lado su fanatismo por los videojuegos.

Aquel día había faltado a clases, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y ciertamente tampoco le interesaba. Nadie le reclamaría por ello, dudaba que alguien tuviera el valor de hacerlo, quienes lo habían intentado nunca volvieron a ser los mismos.

Cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta lo primero que hizo fue gritarle a su hermano, no deseaba dejar de lado su videojuego por algo como abrir la puerta, en especial cuando alguien más lo podía hacer. Después de gritarle por varios minutos notó que no abriría por lo que decidió hacerlo ella misma. Durante todo el camino no dejó de maldecir a su hermano e ideando varias formas de tortura, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior.

No se sorprendió al encontrar a dos policías en la puerta, pudo identificarlos rápidamente gracias a la identificación que estos llevaban en el bolsillo de la camisa: Connor y Sanders. Dos hombres de alta estatura, de estructura muscular robusta, mentón cuadrado, mismo peinado y mismo corte de barba, parecían gemelos, su hermano en una ocasión había dicho que eran clones. Solía verlos más de lo que le gustaría, Dib tenía una facilidad mayor a cualquiera que hubiera conocido para, su afición por lo paranormal le había dado fama de insano y varios arrestos. En una ocasión había escuchado que de no estar loco podría haber sido el más popular de su clase, algo que ella consideraba ridículo.

Podía parecer absurdo el que con tan solo trece años ya hubiera estado en la cárcel, aparecido en los diarios y etiquetado por el gobierno como insano, pero aquello era una realidad para el mayor de los hijos de Membrana. Gaz sabía que en muchas ocasiones su hermano decía la verdad pero nunca intentó defenderlo, hacerlo sería privarse de verlo golpeado y humillado.

_ ¿Familiares del joven Dib…?_ le había preguntado el oficial a la vez que trataba de leer una ficha en su mano, por su ceño fruncido era evidente que no lo entendía_ nunca entenderé la letra del capitán.

_ No importa, es suficiente con decir que es un niño cabezón_ agregó su compañero_ muy cabezón.

_ Es el idiota de mi hermano ¿qué hizo esta vez?

_ Necesitamos hablar con su padre.

_ Él está ocupado, si Dib hizo algo solo déjenlo encerrado algunos días, en la celda más oscura que tengan y si tiene ratas mejor, con eso aprendera.

_ Eso no se podrá niña, esta vez es algo más grave. Necesitamos localizar a su padre cuanto antes.

_ Intentaré llamarlo_ respondió notablemente molesta, odiaba que la trataran como a una niña, porque aunque todavía no era una mujer adulta, era evidente que había dejado la infancia atrás, su cuerpo era prueba de ello.

Comunicarse con un científico con un prestigio como lo era el profesor Membrana no era sencillo, incluso para sus hijos. Aunque esto nunca fue un impedimento para Gaz quien contaba con un dispositivo para emergencias. Ella era la única que lo tenía ya que su padre tenía algunas dudas sobre Dib, más precisamente sobre su estado mental, algo que nunca se había esforzado en ocultar.

La imagen del científico no tardó en hacerse visible en aquella pantalla. El oficial estaba sorprendido al ver al científico frente a él, antes de ir aquella casa no tenía idea de quién era el padre del niño.

_ Espero que sea una emergencia, la ciencia REAL no puedo esperar.

_ Es más que una emergencia y quisiéramos hablar con usted personalmente.

_ Es sobre su hijo, él…

_ Mi pobre e insano hijo volvió a hacer de las suyas, si tan solo se interesara más en la ciencia real y dejara esa idea absurda de ser un investigador paranormal.

_ Solo repórtese en la estación de policía lo más pronto posible.

_ Con una familia así no me extraña que se haya suicidado.

Los ojos de Gaz se abrieron de pronto. Aquello fue tan sorpresivo ¿Acaso Dib…? Debería sentirse feliz por la noticia pero no lo estaba y odiaba eso. Quiso pensar que era por lo sorpresivo de la situación pero sabía que no era así.

_ Connor_ le reprendió su compañero policía_ esto es un asunto serio, no puedes soltar algo así, de esa forma tan insensible.

_ ¿Por? _ tarde o temprano deberían enterarse. Además eso sucedió hace más de tres días, no es como si no lo sospecharan.

_ Gaz ¿tú lo sabías? _ preguntó incrédulo el profesor Membrana.

_ No, creí que estaba investigando algo paranormal o acosando a Zim como es su costumbre.

_ ¿Cómo puedo saber que es mi hijo del que hablan?_ preguntó incrédulo el profesor Membrana.

Los oficiales le mostraron una fotografía del mencionado, esta mostraba a un adolescente de diecisiete años, excesivamente pálido y con varias heridas, no se veían de gravedad pero se notaba que les faltaba cicatrizar, tenía los labios morados y los ojos cerrados. El profesor Membrana supuso que los habían cerrado antes de tomar la fotografía que tenía en sus manos. Hubo algo en la misma que atrapó toda su atención.

_ Mi hijo no tiene ningún tipo de perforaciones, esto sin duda debe tratarse de un engaño.

Ambos agentes lo miraban incrédulos, no sabían si se encontraba en fase de negación o simplemente ignoraba un detalle como ese sobre su hijo. Como era un hombre de ciencia no tardaron en llegar a la conclusión de que el joven Dib pudo haber ocultado ese detalle.

_ De hecho, papá, Dib tiene perforaciones desde los quince años, fue el día en que lo arrestaron en el centro comercial*.

_ Fue un vergonzoso incidente, nunca creí que tu hermano fuera esa clase de pervertido. Suerte que los abogados pudieron resolver la situación rápidamente y no tuve que abandonar el laboratorio.

_ Con eso debería quedar claro la identidad del difunto ¿O acaso quiere que se los confirme el muerto?

_ Los dos deberán presentarse en la delegación cuanto antes, hemos perdido mucho tiempo localizándolos.

_ Dijeron que fue un suicidio_ respondió Gaz con un tono amenazante_ no hay nada que deba ser investigado.

_ Todavía quedan asuntos por resolver, algo que debieron hacer hace mucho.

_ Es mejor obedecer a los oficiales.

_ Estúpido Dib_ murmuró Gaz por lo bajo antes de seguir a los oficiales, no sin antes pasar un dedo sobre sus ojos _ estúpidos rayos solares que irritan mis ojos.

….

Aquel era un día normal, no apartaba la mirada de su consola tal y algo habitual en ella. A pesar de que tenía poco tiempo con esa consola le faltaba poco para finalizar el último nivel de su GameSlave 3 cuando escuchó la campana sonar, sin darle la mayor importancia pausó su consola y guardo sus pertenencias, nadie le llamaba la atención por jugar en clases, incluso los profesores le temían, además solían usar sus notas como excusa. Mientras no reprobara lo demás poco les importaba y aún así sospechaba que de reprobar no harían nada, los tenía entrenados.

Dib había pasado a buscarla al salón, era una costumbre que tenían desde hace muchos años, había pasado más tiempo con su hermano mayor que con su padre y eso le molestaba. Todos en la escuela evitaban a Dib, con excepción de las veces que se burlaban de él, y ella quería evitarlos a todos, tenerlo cerca era como tener una especie de escudo. Actuaba extrañó, ella lo notó pero decidió ignorarlo. Mientras que no hablara sin cesar sobre sus cosas paranormales no era algo que debiera preocuparle.

Por un momento el que estuviera callado fue agradable, pero aquello duró poco. Podía sentirlo, algo estaba alterando la realidad tal y como la conocía. Ya había pasado una vez, fue extraño. No haría nada al respeto, si no la afectaba no le interesaba.

Zim seguía haciendo de las suyas. A Gaz no le preocupaba, no dejaba de considerarlo un idiota incapaz de conquistar el planeta Tierra. Lo que si le sorprendió fue la reacción de su hermano, o la falta de esta ¿no debería estar gritando que Zim es un alíen?

_ Idiota.

Dib mantuvo ese extraño comportamiento durante todo el día, según había escuchado tuvo problemas con sus compañeros. Pudo investigar más sobre lo sucedido pero no era algo que le interesara. Si no era un videojuego o pizza no le interesaba. Su padre era la única excepción a la lista.

_ ¡DIIIIIIIB! _ gritó al descubrir la caja de pizza vacía_ te comiste la última porción de pizza.

_ Papá dijo que traería más cuando viniera a la casa_ fue la respuesta de su hermano que no apartaba la mirada de la televisión, no lucía tan emocionado como cada vez que veía Misterios Misteriosos pero actuaba más "normal" que en la mañana.

_ ¡SEGURIDAD!

Sus muñecos inmediatamente corrieron a su llamado. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al ver salir corriendo a su hermano y creció al escucharlo gritar pero no se comparaba al sentimiento de encontrar la última porción de pizza en la mesa frente a ella.

Sabía que estos eran peligrosos, que le harían mucho daño a su hermano de atraparlo, ese era el motivo por el que los había creado por lo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, lo último en que pensaba era en la seguridad de su hermano. De las cicatrices de su hermano ella era responsable de la mayoría y probablemente de las más profundas también.

…

Los policías que la llevaron a la estación no habían dicho nada y aun así se encontraba nerviosa. La forma en que presionaba los botones de su consola era la única evidencia de su estado. Le habían dicho que fue un suicidio pero no dejaba de sospechar, su instinto le decía que ocultaban algo.

Ver que no estaba sola aumentó esa sensación. Pudo ver a varios compañeros de su hermano, incluyendo a Zim. Ninguno parecía afectado por la noticia, quizás sorprendidos pero nada más. Probablemente era algo que muchos esperaban o mínimo lo habían intuido.

Continuó jugando a pesar de que se lo prohibieron. Pudo continuar desde donde el último punto de control y sabía que le faltaba poco para enfrentarse al gran y sangriento conde Pigcula. Un policía intentó acercarse a ella, pero rápidamente decidió alejarse, a pesar de lo poco que había hablado con ella, Sanders ya le temía.

_ Escalofriante hermana del Dib bestia _ le llamó Zim quien estaba sentado a un lado de ella_ dile a Zim que sucede.

Decidió ignorarlo, el conde Pigcula no iba a matarse solo y ella no podía dejar que sus pixeles continuaran haciendo de la suya. Si tuviera a sus muñecos cerca ya los hubiera enviado al ataque, tenía un nombre y sin embargo parecía que a Zim no le importaba recordarlo.

_ NO IGNORES A ZIM, SUCIA LARVA HUMANA.

_ Si no te calles haré de tu vida un mundo de pesadillas.

Aquello bastó para que Zim callara, durante unos pocos minutos. Esta vez Gaz no lo amenazó. Se acercó a él y lo tomó fuertemente del cuello. Ya había tenido suficientes problemas ese día, lo último que deseaba era tener que tratar con alguien como Zim.

_ No debería estar aquí _comentó Zita de pronto _ hoy tengo cita en el Spa, una mujer hermosa debe preocuparse por conservar su belleza.

_ Es una lástima que en el Spa no hagan milagros, tendrás que vivir toda tu vida con esa cara de moco.

_ Estás igual de loca que tu hermano, o tienes celos de mi belleza natural.

_ Si no te callas te daré una golpiza que la única forma de reconocerte será por tus huellas digitales y tu rostro quedara tan deformado que hasta a una pila de estiércol será más atractiva.

La mirada de Gaz era tétrica, aterradora. Zita no quiso discutir con ella, no tenía el valor para hacerlo, sabía de lo que era capaz la pelimorada. Esa situación era demasiado tensa, no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía, menos cuando su vida peligraba.

_ Llevamos horas aquí, solo quiero saber para qué nos llamaron.

_ Zim exige saberlo, Zim debe ser liberado.

_ Zim debe callarse _ murmuró Gaz abriendo por primera vez sus ojos desde que había llegado a ese lugar.

_ Todos ustedes son sospechosos _ les dijo uno de los oficiales que acababa de llegar.

_ No deberías ser tan directo, Connors.

_ Quiero terminar pronto, mi anime favorito empieza en unas horas.

_ ¿Sospechosos? ¿De qué?

_ De la muerte del joven conocido como Dib.

_ ¡MIENTES! El Dib gusano es enemigo de Zim y no puede morir hasta que Zim lo decida.

_ Asunto resuelto, fue el niño extraño de la extraña piel verde.

_ Es una enfermedad de la piel y Zim es normal como cualquier sucia larva terrícola y Zim no ha asesinado a nadie porque es normal.

_ Usted dijo que fue un suicidio ¿Acaso nos está ocultando información?

_ Detalles sin importancia _ agregó el agente Connors sin darle la mayor importancia al asunto causando un gesto de molestia en su compañero _ lo importante es que todos deben dar sus declaraciones antes de que sea oficial lo del suicidio.

_ Cuestión de protocolo, debemos descartar todas las posibilidades.

_ Son unos idiotas.

_ Hasta que tengamos algo oficial todos son sospechosos, todos tenían motivos para cometer dicho crimen.

…

Había tanto de su hermano que la hacía enojar, en especial cuando era algo relacionado con lo paranormal. Así había sido desde que tenía memoria y dudaba que en algún momento llegara a cambiar. Nadie lograba molestarla con tanta facilidad como Dib.

_ Vas a pagar Dib_ murmuró cuando su hermano le hizo perder una de sus vidas_ no descansaré hasta hacer de tu vida un infierno. Tú pagaras.

Lo había escuchado gritar y eso la había desconcentrado ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No le interesaba. Pudo haber sido que lo torturaran, hubiera quedado en ridículo o cualquier idiotez que a ella le daba igual, provocó que perdiera y se vengaría por ello.

Continuó jugando, le daría algo de tiempo a su hermano, unos minutos, días quizás de tranquilidad antes de hacer de su vida un infierno. Su juego era prioridad. En su mente se creaban diferentes formas de tortura, cada una peor que la anterior. Estaba decidida a vengar todos los pixeles que habían muerto.

Poco después lo vio llegar. Tenía un ojo morado y algunas cortadas. Decidió dejarlo pasar, darle tiempo a su venganza. Aunque solo con el hecho de estar presente su carácter se veía afectado, debía hacer uso del autocontrol que le quedaba.

_ Ese Zim_ lo escuchó decir, no supo si se lo dijo a ella o solo hablaba solo como acostumbraba hacer_ la próxima vez lo venceré y lo expondré como el alíen que es.

_ Deberías dejar eso_ le dijo Gaz_ ese alíen de cuarta no tenía oportunidad de apoderarse de este planeta, con lo obsesionado que estás cualquiera diría que estás enamorado de él.

_ Eso es absurdo Gaz, somos enemigos, yo soy el único que puedo detenerlo.

_ Si eso te deja dormir por las noches puedes seguir repitiéndotelo pero a mí no me importa, márchate antes de que convierta tu mundo en un sitio de pesadillas y perdición.

_ Zim no me gusta_ respondió Dib en un susurro casi inaudible.

_ ¿Dijiste algo?

_ Nada, ya me retiro, Misterios Misteriosos está por comenzar.

…

"Estúpido Dib, aún muerto causas problemas" pensaba Gaz, aparte de Dib, solo Iggins la había hecho enojar de ese modo. Seguía molesta por lo sucedido con su videojuego y por la vida perdida pero más por el hecho de encontrarse en ese lugar y no poder irse. Escaneó el lugar con la mirada y encontró algo sospechoso, todos lucían nerviosos ¿Acaso era cierto lo que dijo el oficial y todos tenían motivos para estar allí? Aquello cada vez se ponía más extraño.

_ Quiero verlo_ había dicho de pronto el profesor Membrana llamando la atención de todos los presentes_ es mi hijo y exijo verlo.

_ Me temo que eso no será posible_ respondió el agente Sanders con dificultad_ hace tres días fue declarado muerto y su cuerpo no se encuentra presentable.

_ No me interesa, exijo verlo.

_ Todo a su tiempo. Como hombre de ciencia entenderá que debemos continuar con nuestro trabajo.

_ Resuelva ecuaciones, calcule límites, haga lo que sea pero no nos estorbe.

_ Connors.

_ Estoy rodeado de incompetentes.

_ Soy el padre, tengo derecho a verlo. Lo que están haciendo es un atropello.

_ Hace tres días encontramos el cuerpo y hasta el día de hoy nadie reclamó por él, además tomando en cuenta que tenemos grandes motivos para asegurar que fue un suicidio le recomiendo callarse, no venga exigiendo derechos de padre cuando evidentemente no ha cumplido con los deberes.

_ Soy un hombre de ciencia, el mundo necesita de mí, no tengo tiempo para…

_ Algo tan ridículo como preocuparse por su hijo, supongo que pasar semanas sin verlo debe ser algo normal.

_ Suficiente Connors_ le reclamó el oficial Sanders_ no es el momento, no estamos debatiendo quién es el padre del año, nuestro objetivo es aclarar los hechos relacionados con la muerte del joven Dib.

_ Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

_ Paciencia Calabacita, pronto se aclarara todo este mal entendido y ambos deberán tragarse sus palabras.

Aunque su padre le pidiera paciencia ella no podía tenerla, nunca había sido paciente en su vida y menos en una situación como en la que se encontraba. De no ser porque tenía su videojuego cerca probablemente todos estarían muertos, en especial el agente Connors, sus comentarios no solo eran inapropiados, también los consideraba desafiantes.

_ Eso solo podemos decidirlo nosotros_ aseguró el agente Connors desafiante.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado matarlo? Muchas, demasiadas quizás. Desde pequeña había disfrutado torturarlo, no podía esperar que no sospecharan de ella. Dudaba que alguien más le hubiera causado tantas cicatrices como las que ella le había causado, incluso sin tener una razón de peso.

Sería extraño el no volver a ver a Dib pero no le resultaba difícil aceptar la idea, al menos no como debería al tratarse de su hermano mayor… eso se decía mentalmente, ciertamente aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Dib podía ser la persona más cercana a ella, en varias ocasiones había acudido a su ayuda y aunque lo odiara la incluía en muchos de sus intentos de probar lo paranormal, probablemente, después de su padre, era la única persona a la que le permitía acercarse. Aunque eso cambió en los últimos días, Dib solía desaparecer con demasiada frecuencia.

…

Había bajado a la cocina en busca de una soda cuando vio el reloj, era las dos de la madrugada y aún no se había ido a dormir. Realmente había perdido la noción del tiempo con su nuevo videojuego, el Werewolf Piggy Hunter.

Tomó las últimas cuatro que quedaban y unas donas antes de regresar a su habitación. Quizás debió dejarle una soda a Dib pero no es como si le importara, si él quería una podía salir a comprarla. La última soda siempre era suya y eso no se discutía.

Cuando vio una pequeña lucecita roja en la parte superior de su consola supo que era el momento del cambio de baterías. Guardó la partida y apagó el videojuego. Se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano, hace dos días había agotado las últimas. Más le valía a su hermano tener baterías del doble A porque de lo contrario lo lamentaría.

La puerta estaba abierta y no había rastro de Dib en ninguna parte. La cama se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, como si nadie hubiera dormido en ella. No le tomó importancia, en los últimos días solía desaparecer gran parte del día.

Se dirigió al armario y buscó las baterías que necesitaba. Buscar en el cajón de arriba fue una mala idea ya que allí guardaba sus calcetines y algo más. Cerró el cajón con fuerza, no tenía deseos, no quería ganar un trauma.

Las baterías las encontró en el segundó cajón, en el que guardaba sus revistas paranormales. El que su hermano no tuviera ninguna revista porno era un alivio, lo último que hubiera querido era encontrarse con yuri aunque eso fuera considerado normal en un adolescente.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y continuó con su juego. Cuando bajó a desayunar su hermano no estaba. No supo si fue porque si salió temprano o si por el contrario ni siquiera había llegado a la casa pero no era como si le interesara.

_ Hola, nena_ saludó un emocionado Gir.

El pequeño robot había entrado por la ventana de la cocina pero no lo vio al estar concentrada con su videojuego. Con lo ruidosos que era no cualquiera podía ignorarlo. Sin pausar el juego se agachó, justo a tiempo para evitar el beso de Gir.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ El amo me dijo que buscara al humano cabezón y viera si planea algo en su contra, o era que comprara unos tacos.

_ Dile que vigile a su noviecito, anda desaparecido.

_ Mary no está_ comentó Gir con sus ojos llorosos.

_ Vete ahora mismo.

_ Quiero que bailes_ respondió el pequeño robot más animado.

_ Sal ahora mismo o hare de tu mundo una pesadilla.

_ Quiero que bailes.

Al ver que el robot no planeaba retirarse comenzó a bailar. Odiaba hacerlo pero no tenía otra alternativa. No sabía si el robot era inteligente o simplemente tonto, conociéndolo como lo hacía debía ser lo último.

Notas autora:

*Esta es una referencia de uno de mis fic sobre Invasor Zim "Cosas de hermanos" en el capítulo 1 el cual se encuentra en mi perfil. No es necesario leerlo para entender esta historia.

A pesar de los comentarios de Gaz, este fic no contiene Zadr, es solo Gaz siendo Gaz. Se recomienda leer cuidadosamente ya que no todo es lo que parece y las pistas se encuentran ocultas. Crimen o no, se descubrirá en los próximos capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Sospechoso**

Era un día soleado cuando llamaron a su puerta. Zim se encontraba en el sillón comiendo waffles mientras que veía un programa policiaco. Normalmente despreciaba todo lo relacionado con los humanos pero en esta ocasión no podía negar que aquel programa atrapó su atención. La crueldad que mostraba aquel asesino no le dejaba nada que envidiar a la de un irken. Solo en "Intestinos de Guerra" había visto un nivel de violencia tan alto.

_ Eso muestra la superioridad de un irken frente a un humano, a mí no me atraparían tan fácilmente.

_ Quiero tacos_ respondió Gir mientras que Mini-alce solo emitió un pequeño chillido.

Cuando escuchó tocar la puerta no se molesto en ir a abrir, decidió dejar esa tarea a los robopadres, total ellos no hacían mucho en casa. El que no hubiera podido arreglarlos todavía no le preocupaba, tenía asuntos más importantes por resolver, como descubrir quién era el asesino en serie que había matado a todas esas personas.

Pasados algunos minutos y cuando empezaron los comerciales decidió salir a ver lo que pasaba, era extraño no escuchar a las visitas gritar. Los robopadres se encontraban abrazados y llorando, algo extraño tratándose de robots mientras un oficial trataba de calmarlos y el otro se reía de manera poco disimulada.

Para su fortuna ya llevaba su disfraz. Aunque no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo últimamente desconfiaba de todo, después de los acontecimientos de los días anteriores consideraba que tenía razones para hacerlo. No podía permitir que lo descubrieran.

_ Podrían calmarse para explicarles la situación.

_ Es una vergüenza_ respondió el Robopadre_ dos oficiales buscan a nuestro hijo.

_ ¿En qué nos equivocamos? ¿En qué?_ gritó dramáticamente la Robomadre.

_ ¿Podrías calmar a tus padres? No nos dejaron decir nada cuando empezaron a llorar.

_ Deshonor, vergüenza, Zim ¿por qué no te portaste bien? ¿Por qué no eres un buen hijo?

_ Zim es un rebelde. Somos malos padres.

_ ¿Para qué me buscan?

_ Necesitamos que nos brinde unas declaraciones, nada de qué preocuparse.

_ De momento pero si oculta algo lo descubriremos.

_ ¡ZIM NO OCULTA NADA, ZIM ES UN HUMANO COMO CUALQUIER OTRO SUCIO TERRÍCOLA!

_ Tranquilo niño, no deberías preocuparte, a no ser que ocultes algo, en ese caso nada podrá salvarte. Por ahora sube al auto, cuando lleguemos te enteraras de lo sucedido.

_ NADIE LE DA ÓRDENES AL PODEROSO ZIM.

_ Es un rebelde_ gritó la robomadre antes de volver a llorar.

Varias veces Zim había pensado en apagarlos pero rápidamente descartaba esa idea. Como invasor debía mantener las apariencias y sabía que todo adolescente debía vivir con sus padres, aun cuando faltara poco para cumplir la mayoría de edad.

_ Sí, como sea, de camino nos cuentas lo asombroso y poderoso que eres pero ahora sube al carro.

_ Reconozcan la grandeza de Zim_ gritó el alíen a la vez que seguía a los oficiales.

_ Adolescentes_ murmuró el agente Connors pero no lo suficientemente alto como para no ser escuchado por el alíen.

_ Soy mayor que todos ustedes juntos_ murmuró el invasor sin que nadie lo escuchara.

_ Vuelve pronto Zim_ le dijo el robopadre más calmado_ toma medicina para la diarrea.

_ Y no olvides abrigarte_ agregó la robomadre sonriente.

Mientras tanto Gir y Mini-alce permanecían en el sillón. Ambos ignoraron el hecho de que Zim no regresó, en ese momento solo querían terminar de ver el episodio. Si algo pasaba sabían que su amo los llamaría.

…

Actuar normal era difícil para Zim, nunca lo había hecho aunque pensara lo contrario, irónicamente solo Dib y Gaz lo notaban, eventualmente Tak también lo hizo y eso casi le cuesta su misión. Desde que lo habían dejado en esa habitación sentía como era monitoreado. No tenía idea del porqué lo habían llevado allí pero tenía la sospecha de que su secreto permanecía aún oculto.

Sabía que trataba sobre Dib, había escuchado su nombre pero no lo había visto en ningún lado, hace mucho que no sabía de él. Ver a varios de sus compañeros lo calmó… un poco, ellos eran humanos y mientras no sospecharan que era un extraterrestre todo estaría bien. O al menos eso creía.

_ Todos ustedes son sospechosos _ les dijo uno de los oficiales que acababa de llegar.

_ No deberías ser tan directo, Connors.

_ Quiero terminar pronto, mi telenovela empieza en unas horas.

_ ¿Sospechosos? ¿De qué?

_ De la muerte del joven conocido como Dib.

A pesar del tiempo que llevaba viviendo en la Tierra, Zim seguía ignorando muchos aspectos importantes de este, en especial cuando se trataba de lo judicial. En ese momento lo único que tenía claro era que no podía ser arrestado, eso interferiría en sus planes de conquista, más de lo que Dib acostumbraba.

No le agradaba el que alguien hubiera asesinado a Dib, no cuando él debió haberlo hecho. Los irken eran de naturaleza posesiva y aquel humano era su enemigo, de su propiedad, aquello había quedado decidido desde la primera vez que lo desafió y él consideraba eso razón suficiente para decidir sobre su vida.

_ ¡MIENTES! El Dib gusano es enemigo de Zim y no puede morir hasta que Zim lo decida.

En aquel momento Zim no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus palabras, aunque afirmaba no saber de lo ocurrido el admitir que eran enemigos no lo dejaba en la mejor posición, de hecho lo hacía ver bastante sospechoso. La mirada del agente Connors denotaba desconfianza, si el alienígena la notó, evidentemente decidió ignorarla.

_ Hasta que tengamos algo oficial todos son sospechosos, todos tenían motivos para cometer dicho crimen.

Él era el más sospechoso. Enemigos desde la primera vez que se vieron. Había testigos que podían confirmarlo y dudaba que alguien no usara ese argumento para salvarse o simplemente para salir de aquel lugar, él lo hubiera hecho si pudiera.

_ No entiendo que hago aquí_ comentó Zita molesta_ es cierto que Dib no me agradaba pero no tenía razones para matarlo. Él era un tonto, el loco de la clase, tenía razones de sobra para suicidarse.

_ Eso no es algo que pueda decidir usted jovencita, es trabajo de oficiales. Le aconsejo que no hable a menos que se le pregunte, todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra.

_ No deberías ser tan grosero, Connors, ella es solo una adolescente.

_ Sanders, déjame hacer mi trabajo.

…

Zim había notado algo extraño en Dib, algo extraño tratándose de él, tal vez debería aclarar. No lo había estado persiguiendo como acostumbraba, solo permanecía callada, como si intentara parecer un fantasma. Y aunque al principio lo sintió como una victoria no tardó en volverse frustrante y aburrido.

Sin embargo no se detuvo en sus planes, al contrario, continuo siendo cada vez menos discreto y como era costumbre ninguno de sus compañeros lo había notado y si lo hicieron decidieron ignorarlo, asumiendo que solo era raro.

Había pasado toda la mañana probando a sus compañeros, exponiéndolos a sonidos que le resultaba desagradables, cargados de violencia y contenido sexual pero letras carentes de sentido, pequeños robots ardilla, idea de Gir le habían sido de gran ayuda en esa tarea. Zim se felicitó al notar que a nadie le parecía extraño ver a un joven verde acompañado de ardillas verdes con un zipper en el pecho recorriendo el lugar.

_ ¡MIENTES!_ gritó Zim en cuanto vio pasar a Dib.

_ No he dicho nada_ respondió el de los lentes indiferente_ solo pasaba por aquí.

_ Nunca podrás vencer al gran Zim apestosa bestia terrícola, muy pronto este sucio planeta será propiedad del imperio irken.

_ No me interesa_ respondió Dib antes de retirarse.

_ Sé que planeas algo y lo descubriré_ gritó Zim al ver como su némesis se alejaba.

Para Zim el que alguien quisiera ignorarlo demasiado absurdo como para siquiera considerarlo, más si se trataba de Dib, quien lo había estado persiguiendo desde el día en que lo conoció, por ello se le hacía más razonable el que planeara algo de su contra. Pero al ver la mirada de aquel joven tras las gafas por primera vez se quedó sin nada que decir.

Sacó su comunicador del PAK, llamó a sus asistentes Gir y Mini-alce. Todavía tenía pruebas por hacer pero podían esperar, estaba seguro del éxito de su plan y la perdición que este causaría sobre la Tierra que no temía aplazarlo temporalmente. Aquello era más importante, tenía una extraña sensación en el squedly spooch, prefería atacar antes de ser atacado. ..

La siguiente vez que vio a Dib fue en clases, el verlo tan silencioso era realmente extraño. La profesora Skeeter lo incitó a decir uno de sus extraños comentarios pero el amante de lo paranormal permaneció callado en todo momento.

El parecido de la profesora Skeeter con la profesora era tan grande que podrían pasar por hermanas. Ambas vestían de negro pero al parecer Skeeter era un poco más dulce y menos perturbadora. Muchos la describían como una anciana cansada de su trabajo.

_ Ya era hora de que el loco dejara sus locuras_ comentó Zita pero no parecía interesada en el tema.

_ Completamente cierto, pero no por ello perderán tiempo, saquen sus horribles libros y vallan a la página setecientos, hoy veremos cómo degollar un cerdo con una navaja.

Cuando Gir y Mini-alce acudieron a su llamado las clases ya habían finalizado. Ambos cargaban con varios tacos, en especial Gir quien estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de salsa, su disfraz de perrito había quedado tan manchado que difícilmente podía verse el color verde del mismo. Si no fuera por lo mucho que confiaba en los Más Altos creería que mintieron cuando le dijeron que era avanzado.

_ Tengo una nueva misión para ustedes.

Comenzó a contarles su plan en voz baja, tomando todas las medidas necesarias para no ser escuchado por indeseables, aquello podía arruinar su misión y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. Un plan corto pero complicado.

Los ojos rojos de Gir era señal de que había entendido lo que decía. En esos momentos Zim se felicitaba a sí mismo por las actualizaciones que le había hecho. De momento todo iba bien y eso era una buena señal.

_ Todo es válido por el bien de la misión_ les había dicho antes de que se retiraran, orgulloso por la obediencia mostrada.

Mientras que sus robots asistentes se encargaban de Dib podría continuar con sus planes de conquista global. Faltaba poco para que terminara la fase dos y al finalizar la fase tres el control mundial sería suyo y por ende del imperio Irken y con ello podría ver a su enemigo humillado.

Faltar a clases no era un inconveniente, si seguía estudiando era para fingir normalidad, no es como si le importara reprobar. Nadie sospechaba de él aunque era demasiado pequeño para su edad a pesar de haber crecido unos cuantos centímetros.

….

De los dos agentes el que más le desagradaba era Connors quien no había dejado de desafiarlo en cada oportunidad. Sentía que deseaba culparlo a como diera lugar y aquello no le agradaba. No lo consideraba digno de ser su rival.

Cuando llegó allí ya estaban Gretchen y Zita, ambas discutían como si se trataran de dos enemigas a muerte. Lo único que llegó a entender fue a Zita asegurando ser superior a todos los estudiantes de secundaria. Aunque tampoco es como si realmente le interesara lo que llegaran a hacer, solo deseaba terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes, tenía muchos planes en mente y ninguno podía esperar.

Buscó asiento y decidió esperar a que le contaran la razón por la que lo habían forzado a ir a ese lugar. Sin embargo ellos no parecían interesados en decir palabra alguna. Solo permanecían allí, callados y observándolos. No sabía si los estaban analizando o esperaban que se delataran ellos mismos.

No fue hasta que llego la escalofriante hermana del Dib que parecieron dispuestos a hablar. Aquello se ponía más extraño con cada minuto pero nada lo prepararía para lo que estaba por suceder, aquello tan solo estaba empezando…

Pudo haber llamado a sus asistentes antes, de hecho podía hacerlo en cualquier momento. Pero prefería no hacerlo, después de tantos años habitando en ese planeta, había aprendido varias cosas de ellos y una de ellas era ser discreto cuando los oficiales estaban cerca ya que ellos tenían algo de autoridad para llevarlo a una sala de experimentos donde pudiera ser disecado.

De momento solo podía esperar y pensar en algún plan. Aquello era cansado y tedioso pero debía intentarlo, antes de llamar a sus asistentes debía agotar todas sus posibilidades o su paciencia, lo que pasara primero.

….

Dib muchas veces lo había amenazado con llevarlo a disecar, tantas que ya no le tomaba importancia. Quizás debió sospechar cuando dejó de hacerlo. Porque aunque no fue el día en que decidió ignorarlo fue el día en que todo empezó.

Como invasor necesitaba de un enemigo y Dib había cumplido bien con esa tarea. Desde que llegó a ese planeta era el único que lo había considerado una amenaza y eso aumentaba su ego de invasor. Como enemigo lo respetado y por eso gran parte de sus planes iban dirigidos a él, buscando una forma de sacarlo de su camino, hacerle ver su superioridad.

Cada minuto que pasaba allí era frustrante. Sabía que debía ser paciente pero no podía serlo por más tiempo. Con Dib fuera de su camino debería trabajar en sus nuevos planes de conquista, quizás buscar a un nuevo enemigo… nunca creyó que algo así pasaría ni que su último plan realmente llegara a funcionar, después de todo su objetivo había sido darle un escarmiento.

…..

Para ello debía crear primero una distracción, algo difícil tomando en cuenta la mirada acusadora del agente Connors. Tardó varios minutos en idear un plan pero estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Como estaba cerca de Zita no le resultó difícil halarle el cabello y como Gretchen estaba cerca resultaría sencillo.

Ya había escuchado suficiente, permanecer en ese lugar era toda una tortura y eso que había sido entrenado en su planeta natal para resistir todo tipo de tortura en caso de ser detenido por los enemigos del imperio. Era momento de usar la última alternativa.

Para nadie era un secreto la rivalidad entre ambas mujeres, el motivo pocos lo conocían aunque muchos aseguraban que era por la popularidad. Si bien era cierto que Gretchen no cumplía con muchas de las características para ser de los populares lo era el que ambas estaban en bandos rivales y que ante la mínima provocación se desataría una inminente batalla, tal y como esperaba.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ preguntó Zita notablemente molesta.

_ ¿A mí, nada? Tú eres la que me ataca ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

_ No te hagas la tonta, tú tocaste mi cabello.

_ No he hecho nada, superficial.

_ Mi cabello dice lo contrario_ le dijo Zita antes de golpear a la chica de los frenillos.

Zim sonrío al verlas discutir supo que era su oportunidad, ambos agentes estaban ocupados intentando separar a ambas mujeres. Y aunque se le hiciera divertido todo aquel caos en aquel momento llamar a Gir y Mini-alce era una prioridad.

Todo acabó cuando Gaz se vio involucrada. Gretchen y Zita cometieron un gran error al acercarse a ella, tocar su videojuego era algo que ella no permitiría, después de todo era una de sus cosas más importantes. Pero eso no le importaba, todo seguía según lo planeado.

Con tan solo unos segundos logró lo que los oficiales no habían logrado en casi media hora. Su mirada amenazante logró intimidarlas. Aquello no afectaba los planes de Zim, o lo poco en lo que había pensado, pero el que ni Gir o Mini-alce hubieran llegado, eso sí que le molestaba. Aunque no era algo que pudiera extrañarle tratándose de su compañero robot si lo era tratándose de Mini-alce. Él era tan callado que muchas veces pasaba desapercibido.

_ Por ahora pueden retirarse pero no pueden abandonar el país, siguen siendo sospechosos y pronto serán convocados para continuar con las declaraciones.

_ Ya escucharon, márchense de una vez.

Ninguno tardó en obedecer aquella orden, algo era seguro, todos estaban deseosos por abandonar el lugar, incluyendo a Zim. Pero a diferencia de los demás este no pudo abandonar el lugar, Gir había llegado al rescate… causando una fuerte explosión y rompiendo la pared principal.

_ ¿Dónde estabas Gir?

_ No lo sé.

_ No importa, nos vamos de este apestoso lugar.

_ Ustedes dos no irán a ningún lado.

_ Pero usted le dijo a Zim que podía retirarse.

_ No podemos hacerlo después de lo que ustedes tres provocaron.

_ Zim recibirá un premio.

_ Sí, una estancia completa en uno de nuestros calabozos.

_ Ya era hora de que trataran a Zim como el ser superior que es.

…..

Gir estaba actuando extraño, o más extraño de lo normal. De no ser por la seguridad que tenía en el disfraz de sus asistente hubiera llegado a creer que alguien estaba interfiriendo en la programación de su robot asistente, pero como lo hacía solo le parecía una idea absurda.

Al principio decidió ignorarlo. Mientras no estuviera arruinando sus planes no tenía de que preocuparse. De hecho la nueva actitud de su unidad S.I.R le resultaba ventajosa, tenía más tiempo libre.

Sin embargo eso cambió con la desaparición de Dib. Dos hechos extraños ya eran demasiada coincidencia. De todos los habitantes de esa ciudad no debería extrañarse que Dib hiciera algo así, no por nada era su enemigo jurado y el auto declarado protector de la Tierra.

Rápidamente inició con los planes, crearía a su propia unidad S.I.R, no era que desconfiara de los más altos, confiaba plenamente en que ellos confiaron en él al darle un modelo de edición limitada como G.I.R pero tampoco podía negar que tomar medidas no le afectaría. Eso sin contar que estaba molesto por la actitud infantil que el pequeño robot mostraba.

Después de varios días ya tenía a su nuevo asistente listo, era un pequeño alce, mudo. Solo necesitaba que supiera escucharlo y obedecerlo. Con Gir ya tenía más que suficiente. A pesar de que él era un invasor tenía algunos conocimientos sobre tecnología que le eran de gran utilidad para hacer actualizaciones a su equipo, incluyendo su Pak.

Recordó que en una ocasión había visto a Gir cubierto de un líquido rojo después de desaparecer durante todo un día. Tenía la misma mirada que adquiría cada vez que se comportaba como una unidad S.I.R debía hacerlo y él no le había dado ninguna orden. Esa fue la primera vez que consideró el construirse un nuevo asistente.

…..

Notas Autora:

Este capítulo abarca la perspectiva de Zim, probablemente haya generado más dudas o solo parezca repetitivo. Varias pistas fueron colocadas y espero que hayan sido claras, lo suficiente para crear teorías pero no tanto para que se vuelva predecible, o al menos esa fue mi intención.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Invasor Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos y personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vázquez.

**Capítulo 3: La Evidencia**

A pesar del hermoso día que era, el profesor Membrana permanecía encerrado en el laboratorio, aunque eso era una costumbre en él. Trabajaba en un experimento de gran importancia, una tostadora que trabajara a base de desperdicios, con ello lograría reducir el nivel de basura además de preparar deliciosas y nutritivas tostadas, estaba seguro de que nadie dudaría de su importancia.

Su marioneta permanecía en una de las esquinas, poco después de haber sido usada por el profesor Membrana, algo rutinario en su día. Todo permanecía en su lugar, el orden solo era alterado por únicamente por "pequeñas" explosiones, algo rutinario dentro de ese lugar.

Cuando recibió la llamada de Gaz nunca esperó recibir ese tipo de noticia. Nunca pensó que algo malo llegara a sucederles a sus hijos, nunca quiso que algo así le pasara a su hijo mayor. Pero como no lo sabía, decidió no prestarle atención, o al menos no demasiada.

_ Espero que sea una emergencia, la ciencia REAL no puedo esperar.

_ Es más que una emergencia y quisiéramos hablar con usted personalmente.

_ Es sobre su hijo, él…

_ Mi pobre e insano hijo volvió a hacer de las suyas, si tan solo se interesara más en la ciencia real y dejara esa idea absurda de ser un investigador paranormal.

No le gustaba dejar su laboratorio, por lo general cuando sus hijos se metían en problemas, si estaba ocupado, lo que solía pasar gran parte del día, enviaba a alguien más que se encargara del asunto. Pero lo que menos le gustaba era que le dieran órdenes.

_ Solo repórtese en la estación de policía lo más pronto posible.

_ Con una familia así no me extraña que se haya suicidado.

El frasco que sostenía en su mano se rompió en mil pedazos al chocar contra el suelo, algo que no pudo verse a través del monitor. Él no lo sospechaba, la última vez que estuvo en su casa fue dos semanas antes y el tiempo que estuvo allí pasó dentro de su laboratorio. Si Dib no estuvo en casa ¿Qué fue de Gaz? La única forma de que se les entregara comida era que ambos respondieran que sí a la máquina repartidora de comida.

_ Connor_ le reprendió su compañero policía_ esto es un asunto serio, no puedes soltar algo así, de esa forma tan insensible.

_ ¿Por? _ tarde o temprano deberían enterarse. Además eso sucedió hace más de tres días, no es como si no lo sospecharan.

_ Gaz ¿tú lo sabías? _ preguntó incrédulo el profesor Membrana.

_ No, creí que estaba investigando algo paranormal o acosando a Zim como es su costumbre.

_ ¿Cómo puedo saber que es mi hijo del que hablan?_ preguntó incrédulo el profesor Membrana.

Los oficiales le mostraron una fotografía del mencionado, esta mostraba a un adolescente de diecisiete años, excesivamente pálido y con varias heridas, no se veían de gravedad pero se notaba que les faltaba cicatrizar, tenía los labios morados y los ojos cerrados. El profesor Membrana supuso que los habían cerrado antes de tomar la fotografía que tenía en sus manos. Hubo algo en la misma que atrapó toda su atención.

_ Mi hijo no tiene ningún tipo de perforaciones, esto sin duda debe tratarse de un engaño.

Al ver las orejas del joven en la fotografía lo primero en lo que pensó era que se trataba de un engaño, quería que se tratara de un error. Eso sin contar que sería terrible si su hijo tuviera ese tipo de accesorios, no sería bien visto en la comunidad científica y es que su hijo muchas lo había hecho pasar situaciones vergonzosas.

Ambos agentes lo miraban incrédulos, no sabían si se encontraba en fase de negación o simplemente ignoraba un detalle como ese sobre su hijo. Como era un hombre de ciencia no tardaron en llegar a la conclusión de que el joven Dib pudo haber ocultado ese detalle.

_ De hecho, papá, Dib tiene perforaciones desde los quince años, fue el día en que lo arrestaron en el centro comercial.

_ Fue un vergonzoso incidente, nunca creí que tu hermano fuera esa clase de pervertido. Suerte que los abogados pudieron resolver la situación rápidamente y no tuve que abandonar el laboratorio.

_ Con eso debería quedar claro la identidad del difunto ¿O acaso quiere que se los confirme el muerto?

_ Los dos deberán presentarse en la delegación cuanto antes, hemos perdido mucho tiempo localizándolos.

_ Dijeron que fue un suicidio_ respondió Gaz con un tono amenazante_ no hay nada que deba ser investigado.

_ Todavía quedan asuntos por resolver, algo que debieron hacer hace mucho.

_ Es mejor obedecer a los oficiales.

El profesor Membrana apagó el monitor y por primera vez en días salió de su laboratorio. No sin antes de dejar varias instrucciones a sus asistentes. Esperaba regresar pronto y que todo se tratara de un error.

…..

El profesor Membrana estaba en su laboratorio cuando Stan Smith, su asistente personal le dijo que Dib lo buscaba. En otro tipo de situación, no podía dejar a su hámster solo, no sin terminar de colocar los implantes biónicos.

Quería mostrar al hámster en su próximo programa, muchos de sus espectadores sentían un profundo interés por los experimentos en animales y para qué negarlo, él también lo hacía. La primera vez que hizo algo así fue cuando tenía nueve años, cuando obtuvo su primera mascota, desde pequeño supo que la ciencia era lo que más adoraba en el mundo.

Ellos necesitaban de su ciencia, el laboratorio dependía de él e incluso podría animarse a decir que el mundo requería de su trabajo. Era un hombre ocupado, lo mínimo que esperaba era que sus hijos lo entendieran.

_ Dígale que no puedo recibirlo ahora pero que puede esperar hasta la cena familiar el fin de mes.

_ Dice que es urgente.

_ La ciencia real no puede esperar, lo que Dib tenga que decirme sí, no me extrañaría si tratara sobre algo paranormal.

_ Como diga profesor Membrana.

_ No olvide regresar pronto a su trabajo que para eso se le paga.

_ Como diga profesor Membrana.

Continuó trabajando, analizando al pequeño hámster frente a él. O al menos eso intentó ya que la pantalla que usaba para registrar su trabajo cambió de imagen mostrando a su hijo. Decidió pasar el hecho de que hubiera hackeado su sistema de seguridad y terminar con aquella conversación de una vez. No era la primera vez que Dib hacía algo así, de hecho la última vez fue hace tres semanas, comenzaba a creer que era un juego para él. Si no se tratara de su hijo se sentiría ofendido por el hecho de que alguien hubiera violado su sistema de seguridad el cual había sido nombrado como uno de los más avanzados.

_ Papá, tengo algo importante que decirte.

_ ¿Volviste a invocar a los muertos?

_ No, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

_ Entonces no creo que sea grave, puede esperar.

_ Pero lo es, si no fuera importante no hubiera entrado a tu sistema de seguridad.

El profesor Membrana colocó al pequeño hámster dentro de una capsula especial que le permitiera vivir. Quizás no pudiera bloquear la señal de su hijo pero ya sabía cómo terminar con aquella conversación. No era que no se preocupara por Dib pero la última vez solo se dedicó a hablar sobre el duende que robaba las sodas y como Gaz lo culpó.

Una explosión en el laboratorio a lado le dio una razón para salir de allí. Su laboratorio peligraba y en ese momento era su prioridad, no por nada había trabajado en él por tantos años. Con un gesto de cabeza le dio a entender que no podía escucharlo.

_ Nos vemos en la cena familiar, hijo, allí podrás decirme lo que sea.

_ Pero es…

_ Cena familiar, Dib.

_ Importante…

….

Recordar fue inevitable para el profesor Membrana cuando estuvo frente a su monitor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, probablemente en su vida, se sentía culpable. Su hijo había muerto, tenían fuertes razones para pensar que se trataba de un suicidio y él no pudo dedicarle un minuto de tiempo. El pensar que de haberlo escuchado pudo ser diferente no dejaba de torturar su mente, aún sabiendo que era imposible saberlo con certeza.

Para un padre no es fácil aceptar la pérdida de un hijo, incluso para él que pocas veces pasaba tiempo en casa, que lo había llamado insano. Todo fue tan repentino y ahora solo quería algo más de tiempo.

Quería a sus hijos, de verdad que lo hacía. Quizás no los invitaba a su programa o los veía a diario pero de verdad los apreciaba. En su oficina guardaba dos fotografías de ellos, con varios años de diferencia y una sonrisa ¿Cuánto había cambiado en ese tiempo? ¿Qué pasó con los niños sonrientes? No lo sabía, con solo saber que indicaban un te quiero en la máquina repartidora de comida se daba por satisfecho. Ellos eran maduros, con algunas locuras por parte de Dib, pero siempre tuvo la certeza de que se podrían cuidar por sí solos.

Pocos minutos después ya había logrado ingresar a la base de datos, ellos tenían a su hijo y él lo quería de regreso. Aunque muchas veces reprendió a Dib por tratar con muertos, estaba decidido a hacerlo, con la ciencia Real podría buscar alguna alternativa. Su hijo no era el único hacker de la familia.

Cientas de páginas se mostraron ante él pero no demoró en encontrar lo que realmente le interesaba. No le extrañaba ver que el archivo de Dib estuviera incompleto, él mismo había sido participe de la investigación y presenciado como las extrañas mascotas del compañero extranjero de su hijo interrumpieron, pero aquello sin duda no era lo que esperaba.

Él era un científico, no un policía pero comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Cerró las páginas y borró el historial. Debía dirigirse a la estación de policía cuanto antes, por primera vez algo fuera de su laboratorio era más importante.

Sabía que de hacerlo se estaría delatando a sí mismo pero de igual forma estaba decidido a hacerlo. Su instinto le decía que había algo oculto en ese caso y que debía investigar. Seguía ocupado pero por primera vez en su vida estaba poniendo en duda sus prioridades.

….

Seguía trabajando con el hámster, estando tan cerca de su objetivo no veía razón para detenerse, sin embargo la intromisión de uno de sus compañeros de laboratorio lo obligó a hacer una pausa. Odiaba las interrupciones, más cuando se trataba de la ciencia real pero no podía ignorar a su socio Julián McCormick, después del, era el mayor inversionista de los laboratorios.

_ Saludos profesor Membrana.

_ Saludos profesor McCormick ¿qué le trae por aquí?

_ Nada en especial, solo escuché que su hijo ha tratado con los muertos.

_ Mi pobre e insano hijo ¿Qué hizo en esta ocasión?

_ Nada, al menos no aún, era solo curiosidad científica.

_ Fue responsable del "Hallowen Oscuro" fue una suerte que todos creyeran que se trataba de un caso de conjuntivitis*.

_ Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, gracias por su tiempo.

El profesor McCormick se retiró y el profesor Membrana regresó a su experimento, o al menos eso intentó. El hámster había escapado, era la tercera vez en lo que llevaba de la semana y solo era miércoles. Si no fuera porque lo necesitaba ya lo habría convertido en un llavero como había hecho con su anterior.

…..

_ Insisto en ver a mi hijo.

Esas fueron las palabras del científico al llegar. No importó la confusión que había provocado con su llegada. Consideraba que estaba defendiendo sus intereses y que tenía el derecho de ser escuchado. Rápidamente llegaron los oficiales a cargo del caso Dib: el agente Connors y el agente Sanders.

_ Señor, esto es una investigación confidencial.

_ Tengo pruebas de que han ocultado información y no dudare en usarla.

_ Le advierto que puede ser algo fuerte lo que va a ver_ le dijo el oficial Sanders resignado a obedecer al profesor Membrana.

Podía ser un hombre de ciencia pero no estaba preparado para ver aquello. Su hijo yacía pálido, su piel se confundía con las blancas sábanas del lugar. Quiso tocar su mano, estaba demasiado frío.

_ ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así?

_ Eso es lo que estábamos investigando, no se preocupe, la verdad saldrá a la luz.

_ Normalmente cuando alguien interfiere en los asuntos judiciales es detenido pero en este caso haremos una excepción, nos conviene más tenerlo como aliado que en una prisión.

….

Cuando el profesor Membrana había decidido confrontar a los oficiales no imaginó que terminara de ese modo. No se quejaba pero era molesto estar en ese lugar, sabiendo lo que allí había ocurrido.

_ Este es el lugar donde encontramos el cuerpo del joven conocido como Dib.

Sin decir una sola palabra el joven Membrana comenzó a analizar la zona. Una gran mancha de sangre fue lo primero que llamó su atención pero junto a esta había algo que capturó su atención por completo.

_ ¿Qué hace? _ preguntó el oficial Connors.

_ Utilizó un algoritmo matemático para descubrir de quién es esta huella.

_ ¿Es eso posible?

_ Desde luego que sí, las matemáticas son el lenguaje de los dioses, casi tan sublimes como la ciencia real. Analizando la profundidad y tamaño de la huella puedo crear un perfil de su dueño y aunque sea apresurado decir, puedo asegurar que esta no pertenece a Dib ¿Qué les hizo pensar que se trataba de un suicidio?

_ La falta de pruebas, no había heridas que indicaran una confrontación ni huellas que delataran a un posible agresor, nadie había visto nada extraño en esta zona y encontrarlo fue una casualidad.

_ Pero también sospechan que se trata de un asesinato_ aseguró el profesor Membrana a la vez que anotaba algunas cifras.

_ ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

_ No soy policía pero tampoco tonto y sé que hay demasiado alboroto como para tratarse de un simple suicidio.

_ Puede que tenga razón pero no hay nada confirmado, solo son cicatrices y muchas demasiado antiguas para ser tomadas en cuenta.

_ En ese caso tenemos a nuestro primer sospechoso, este par de huellas es demasiado pequeño para ser de Dib y el que solo aparezcan una vez no me parece casualidad.

…..

Notas Autora:

La conjuntivitis es una referencia al capítulo 7 de la primera temporada de South Park.

En este capítulo se trató la perspectiva del profesor Membrana y uno de los puntos claves de este caso. Sobre el profesor Membrana, no creo que sea tan mal padre, quizás algo distraído y no dedica mucho tiempo a sus hijos pero no lo hace con mala intención. En este fic ha perdido a su hijo mayor y eso es un duro golpe para cualquier padre, quiere corregir sus errores del pasado y es en esa investigación que descubre algo que lo hace involucrarse, dándose cuenta de que nada es lo que parece.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Paranoia**

Cuando Gretchen perdió su protector dental supo que algo andaba mal. Desde hacía unos meses ya no necesitaba de sus frenos y eso le había ayudado a mejorar su posición social pero no por ello podía descuidar su dentadura.

No solía ser supersticiosa ni nada por el estilo pero después de lo ocurrido días antes le era inevitable sentirse perseguida. Desde el momento en que aceptó aquella petición le había sido difícil conciliar el sueño.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando llamaran a su puerta. Dos oficiales llamaron a su puerta, ninguno con buenas noticias. No quería ir, estaba segura de ello pero sabía que el resistirse solo la haría ver más sospechosa, si es que se le acusaba de algo.

_ Tranquila niña_ le dijo el oficial Sanders_ solo estas aquí por formalismo, necesitamos hacer una investigación y podrías sernos de ayuda.

A pesar de esas palabras su estado de ánimo no mejoró. Mentalmente se reprendía por lo que había hecho días antes. Tan solo esperaba que su actitud no la delatara, extrañaba los días en que era invisible. Porque aunque no era de las más populares del salón ya no formaba parte de los rechazados.

_ Pero dependiendo de lo que digas eso puede cambiar, si sabes algo es mejor que hables y no compliques nuestro trabajo.

_ Sí, señor_ respondió la pelimorada nerviosa y cruzando los dedos para que no se tratara de lo que estaba pensando.

Subió al vehículo y se dejó llevar. Su mirada posada sobre el suelo, estaba nerviosa y el que la llevaran donde iban los criminales no la hacía sentir mejor ¿Acaso eso tenía que ver con lo que había pasado días antes? Quería pensar que no se trataba de ello.

_ Este caso se está complicando demasiado, se supone que los padres quienes insisten pero en esta ocasión continúan desaparecidos, si no estuviera tan seguro de que se trata de un suicidio creería que es obra del padre.

…

Llevaba horas en aquella oficina cuando vio llegar a Gaz y al profesor Membrana. Si antes estaba nerviosa ahora lo estaba mucho más, solo esperaba, por el bien de su salud mental, que aquello no estuviera relacionado con Dib.

_ Escalofriante hermana del Dib bestia _ le llamó Zim quien estaba sentado a un lado de ella_ dile a Zim que sucede.

Gretchen esperaba que Gaz respondiera, no quería ser quien preguntara pues temía ponerse en evidencia. Debía actuar con normalidad, cualquier desliz, por más pequeño que fuera podría ponerla en evidencia. Nadie debía sospechar de ella y lo que sabía.

_ NO IGNORES A ZIM, SUCIA LARVA HUMANA.

_ Si no te calles haré de tu vida un mundo de pesadillas.

_ No debería estar aquí _comentó Zita de pronto _ hoy tengo cita en el Spa, una mujer hermosa debe preocuparse por conservar su belleza.

_ Es una lástima que en el Spa no hagan milagros, tendrás que vivir toda tu vida con esa cara de moco.

_ Estás igual de loca que tu hermano, o tienes celos de mi belleza natural.

_ Si no te callas te daré una golpiza que la única forma de reconocerte será por tus huellas digitales y tu rostro quedara tan deformado que hasta a una pila de estiércol será más atractiva.

Aquellas palabras lograron tranquilizar un poco a Gretchen. Odiaba a Zita y el sentimiento era mutuo. En la secundaria su rivalidad era conocida por la mayoría de los estudiantes pero no muchos comprendían el motivo. Quizás influía el hecho de que ambas estaban en grupos diferentes pero eso era algo sin importancia, la principal razón era algo que las dos deseaban aunque ninguna era consciente de ello, rivales en una guerra sin declarar.

_ Llevamos horas aquí, solo quiero saber para qué nos llamaron.

_ Zim exige saberlo, Zim debe ser liberado.

_ Zim debe callarse _ murmuró Gaz abriendo por primera vez sus ojos desde que había llegado a ese lugar.

_ Todos ustedes son sospechosos _ les dijo uno de los oficiales que acababa de llegar.

Si alguien hubiera prestado atención a Gretchen hubiera notado como trataba de fusionarse con el asiento en un vano intento por escapar. Quizás eso no la involucraba directamente pero ciertamente en esos días la paranoia no la dejaba tranquila.

_ No deberías ser tan directo, Connors.

_ Quiero terminar pronto, mi anime favorito empieza en unas horas.

_ ¿Sospechosos? ¿De qué?

_ De la muerte del joven conocido como Dib.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Realmente estaba en lo cierto y aquello no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Ella estaba entre la lista de sospechosos y dudaba tener una cuartada válida.

_ ¡MIENTES! El Dib gusano es enemigo de Zim y no puede morir hasta que Zim lo decida.

_ Asunto resuelto, fue el niño extraño de la extraña piel verde.

_ Es una enfermedad de la piel y Zim es normal como cualquier sucia larva terrícola y Zim no ha asesinado a nadie porque es normal.

_ Usted dijo que fue un suicidio ¿Acaso nos está ocultando información?

_ Detalles sin importancia _ agregó el agente Connors sin darle la mayor importancia al asunto causando un gesto de molestia en su compañero _ lo importante es que todos deben dar sus declaraciones antes de que sea oficial lo del suicidio.

_ Cuestión de protocolo, debemos descartar todas las posibilidades.

_ Son unos idiotas.

_ Hasta que tengamos algo oficial todos son sospechosos, todos tenían motivos para cometer dicho crimen.

….

Odiaba la tarea y la escuela también. Tenía varias redacciones por terminar pero no lograba concentrarse. Lo único que deseaba era algo con que distraerse, no tardaría en arrepentirse por ello.

Llamaron a su puerta e inmediatamente corrió a abrirla. Sus padres habían salido y necesitaba de una excusa por lo que no fue una molestia, cuando había pedido una distracción no creyó que está tardaría tan poco en llegar, ni siquiera había pensado en cómo cambiaría su vida. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Dib frente a ella. De manera disimulado trató de arreglar su falda y acomodar un poco su cabello desordenado.

Había cosas que no cambiaban con el tiempo y eso pudo comprobarlo al verlo. Él seguía siendo el mismo Dib que fue su compañero en la escuela, su interés por lo paranormal no había disminuido y quizás ella seguía viéndolo del mismo modo por más que se negara a aceptarlo.

_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

_ ¿Puedo pasar?

_ Claro, no hay problema.

Gretchen se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su compañero de la escuela. Tiempo atrás soñaba con estar en una situación como esa y aunque no había cambiado mucho en esos años, no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento. Ese día fue el inicio de su paranoia.

Parecía ser un día normal, demasiado aburrido quizás, pero la llegada de Dib lo cambió todo. Ella lo había estado observando en los últimos días y sabía que ocultaba algo. Había tenido un comportamiento extraño, incluso para él.

_ ¿Gustas algo de tomar?

_ No gracias, tengo algo de prisa.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

Dib no respondió, tan solo le extendió un cofre de madera con un extraño símbolo tallado en la tapa. El rostro del joven permanecía inexpresivo por lo que a Gretchen le era difícil adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente.

Él extendió aquel cofre y ella comprendió el mensaje implícito. Tomó el cofre, planeaba abrirlo pero algo en el joven la hizo desistir de esa idea. No fue grosero pero sí claro. Aquello solo la hizo sentirse aún más confundida.

_ Necesito que se lo entregues esto a Gaz, pero no ahora, cuando sea el momento adecuado.

Gretchen lo miro incrédula ¿por qué le pedía algo así? Ciertamente no eran tan cercanos, quizás ni siquiera pudieran considerarse amigos. Dib y Gaz no solían relacionarse con los demás estudiantes, si en la escuela eran asociales, ahora lo eran mucho más.

_ Confío en que puedas hacerlo, Gretchen_ le dijo el joven de lentes y desde ahora te pido perdón por lo que pueda pasar pero eres a la única que podía pedírselo.

_ Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Mentiría si dijera que estaba molesta. Se sentía feliz al saber que Dib confiaba en ella, tenía la esperanza de que aquello fuera un inicio y lo era pero no de la manera en que hubiera esperado, de saber lo que estaba por suceder, quizás se hubiera negado pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en algo tan improbable.

Quizás, lo que sentía por Dib no había cambiado en esos años, quizás y solo quizás, él le gustaba…

Piezas estaban moviendo piezas, algo oscuro se estaba preparando y pronto saldría a la luz. Quisiera o no, ya estaba demasiado involucrada.

….

Ambos policías la llevaron hasta un salón de mediano tamaño. Con varios sillones, parecía una sala de espera. No había nadie y eso solo la hacía sentir más nerviosa, el recuerdo de lo que había hecho días antes no dejaba de seguirla ¿Cómo se había metido en tantos problemas?

La sensación de sentirse observada regresó a ella. No tardó en encontrar el origen de esa mirada, era Zita, su rival de la secundaria. Trató de ignorarla, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para agregarle uno más.

_ ¡Hey, tú!_ le dijo Zita_ no sé qué habrás hecho pero puedo asegurarte que no te saldrás con la tuya.

_ No he hecho nada_ respondió Gretchen a la defensiva, quizás fue eso lo que genero desconfianza en su compañera de clases.

_ No te creo_ respondió Zita_ sé que haces esto porque estas celosa de mí.

_ ¿Celosa?

_ Sí, celosa, porque soy más linda que tú y más popular.

_ No tengo porqué sentir celos de alguien tan patética y falsa, todo lo que haces es para conseguir la aprobación de alguien más, ignorando lo que quieres.

Eran enemigas, eso era una verdad innegable. Pero también se conocían lo suficiente como para usar esa información como arma. Rivales con un objetivo en común, diferencias que se acentuaron con la llegada de la adolescencia, por las diferencias de los grupos aunque ciertamente nunca fueron amigas pero al menos se toleraban.

Con el tiempo algo cambió entre ellas. Cada vez que se veían no podían evitar discutir, ni siquiera necesitaban de una excusa válida, solo lo hacían. Tenían un motivo para actuar como lo hacían pero el rebelarlo, o el siquiera considerarlo, no era algo para lo que estuvieran preparadas.

….

La segunda vez que la llamaron casi tuvo un ataque cardiaco pero cuando le dijeron que sospechaban de Zim, fue como si el alma regresara al cuerpo. Eran enemigos, eso desviaría la atención de ella. No estaba segura si tenía razones para sentir el temor que habitaba en su corazón pero sí que estaba molesta con Dib, indirectamente la había involucrado en ese asunto.

El pequeño cofre llamó su atención ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que Dib se lo había entregado? Poco pero sentía que fue hace tanto. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente, tanto que se sentía una persona diferente. Nunca había sido una persona valiente pero tampoco creyó poder llegar a esos extremos, hacer algo así.

Solo tenía algo en claro, debía buscar a Gaz, quizás así podría regresar a la normalidad, olvidarse de esa paranoia que la acosaba y de cierto modo, estar a mano con su compañero de clases y primer amor. Ya era demasiado tarde, el pasado no podría ser cambiado.

Debía aprovechar que la atención había sido enfocada en Zim. No tenía idea de cuales eran las razones por las que su peculiar compañero de clases fue llamado pero había escuchado que se trataba de unas huellas. Alguien había muerto y no podían tomarse las cosas a la ligera.

Abrió la puerta, no quería perder sus pocos momentos de valor. No estaba segura si era el momento, o sí ya había pasado. Solo tenía algo claro, no podía esperar más, Gaz era la única que podía ayudarla.

¿Debería preocuparle como lo tomará Gaz? Definitivamente, sí de niña era aterradora, ahora lo era mucha más pero tenía algo a su favor. A pesar de su paranoia dudaba que ella lo acusara, parte de ella creía en las palabras de Dib pero lo que le generaba cierta calma era el saber que ambos no tenían la mejor relación de hermanos a pesar de que solían verse juntos la mayor parte del tiempo.

…

Notas Autora:

La teoría del suicidio comienza a perder fuerza. Aunque Gretchen no aparenta tener motivos oculta algo. Se tiene al primer sospechoso y es Zim quien sí tenía motivos pero todavía quedan puntos por aclarar, como el cofre y que es lo que guarda dentro.

Cualquier duda, teoría, comentario, puede dejarla en un review pero no aseguro respuestas sobre la trama. Quizás Gretchen pueda parecer algo Ooc pero en este momento, como lo ha dicho, esta pasando por un momento de alta tensión.

Agradezco a quienes leen, por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos, hacen de este fic un fic feliz (aunque tenga una temática un tanto oscura u.u )


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: ¿Es necesario decirlo? Para evitar problemas legales, Alendarkstar declara que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no le pertenecen, la trama y los Oc que puedan llegar a aparecer sí.

**Capítulo 5: Causa y consecuencia**

Zita estaba frente al espejo retocando su maquillaje. Ese día tendría una cita con su novio Tae, ambos eran compañeros desde la escuela pero no fue hace mucho que comenzaron a salir. En unos minutos se dirigiría al spa, quería verse hermosa. No tenía ningún motivo en especial para hacerlo, solo quería.

Cualquiera diría que se trataba de una mujer enamorada y quizás lo era pero no era Tae el dueño de sus sentimientos más profundos. Tae le gustaba pero no mucho, si decía que lo amaba estaría mintiendo, ni siquiera tenía claro el porqué seguía con él, quizás era solo la costumbre. Tenían poco tiempo saliendo como novios pero más de conocerse.

Las cosas eran mucho más sencillas cuando estaba en la escuela. Le preocupaba ser aceptada por sus compañeros pero las presiones sociales no eran las mismas. Todos habían cambiado, incluso ella, era algo que no podía negar.

En la escuela siempre actuaba como defensora, algo que tenía en común con Tae. Pero eso cambió, deseaba ser popular por lo que llegó a humillar a varios de sus compañeros, sentía que eso era lo que se esperaba de ella.

Quizás siempre fue de ese modo y se cansó de fingir. Quería ser aceptada y nunca había pensado en las consecuencias. O tal vez, el tiempo y las presiones sociales la habían cambiado. Gaz no era su persona favorita pero a veces la envidiaba, a ella y a Dib no parecía afectarle lo que los demás dijeran. Eran extraños y asociales pero no dependían de nadie.

Llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir. Esperaba que se tratara de algo importante pues odiaba perder el tiempo más cuando tenía pendientes. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a dos oficiales, aquello en definitiva no era bueno.

_ ¿Eres Zita…?

_ Sí, soy yo_ interrumpió la joven notablemente molesta_ ¿Qué necesitan?

_ En ese caso acompáñenos, tiene mucho que explicarnos sobre el joven Dib.

_ Es mi compañero de clases ¿Qué pasa con él?

_ Está muerto.

_ Connors_ le reprendió su compañero policía_ esto es un asunto serio, no puedes soltar algo así, de esa forma tan insensible.

_ Prefiero ser directo_ respondió el oficial con completa calma_ además se nota que ella tiene prisa.

Zita no se preocupó en disimular su sorpresa. Tal vez no tenía la mejor de las relaciones con Dib pero no lo odiaba y mucho menos deseaba que muriera. Lo que sentía por él era complicado, al igual que a Tae lo conocía desde la escuela, Dib con sus excentricidades era alguien difícil de ignorar.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?_ respondió de forma automática, la noticia la había afectado pero no quería verse involucrada.

_ Eso lo sabrá después de acompañarnos y nos brinde su versión de la historia.

Viendo que no tenía más opción decidió seguirlos. Esperaba que todo aquello terminara pronto. Pensó en enviarle un mensaje a su novio pero no lo consideró necesario, podrían sospechar de ella, además no era algo que deseara hacer.

….

Aquel día se había quedado hasta tarde en casa de una compañera. Tenían un importante proyecto que terminar y como de costumbre lo dejaron hasta el final. Era de noche pero no le preocupaba, nunca había tenido problemas al salir de noche, estaba segura de vivir en una ciudad tranquila.

De repente se sintió observada. Intentó caminar más de prisa pero la paranoia no desaparecía, al contrario, tenía la certeza de haber escuchado pasos. El no ver a nadie en la calle no hacía más que aumentar sus temores, estaba sola, indefensa.

Corrió hasta llegar a un faro. La luz la hiso sentirse más tranquila. Trató de respirar profundamente, tanto correr le había hecho perder el aliento. Tomó nota mental, no volvería a salir de casa tan tarde.

Una mano se aferró a su boca dificultándoles respirar e impidiéndole gritar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su vida pasó frente a sus ojos. Se sintió tan estúpida, por haberse confiado, por preocuparse por temas tan triviales y negarse lo que realmente quería por temer lo que dirían.

_ Parece que tenemos carne fresca_ escuchó murmurar a esa voz, aquello le hizo pensar que lo que le esperaba era sin duda peor que la muerte.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, ya no podía pretender que era fuerte. Sus piernas ya no respondían y su cerebro no era capaz de procesar un pensamiento coherente. Solo un milagro podría salvarla.

De repente sintió como su cuerpo caía contra el suelo. Levantó la mirada, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar. Nunca en su vida había estado más feliz de ver a Dib como lo estaba en ese momento, él era su héroe.

_ La propuesta sigue en pie_ le dijo el hombre de la máscara.

_ Nunca aceptaría formar parte de algo tan repulsivo.

_ Es una lástima…

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de perderse en la inconsciencia. Cuando despertó estaba en su habitación, dormida en su cama. Sus padres no la habían visto llegar por lo que rápidamente dedujo que fue Dib quien la llevó a su casa.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al imaginar que Dib estuvo en su habitación y que la cargó hasta su cama. De que era fuerte no tenía duda, quizás no practicaba deportes pero lo había visto luchar contra Zim y sabía que cuando peleaba en serio podía ser una amenaza de temer.

Su cuello le dolía, probablemente le quedaría un moretón pero era algo que carecía de importancia. Estuvo cerca de ser secuestrada, quien sabe con qué propósitos y Dib la había salvado, estaba en deuda con él.

Sin embargo había algo que no la dejaba tranquila y eran esas palabras ¿Qué relación tenía Dib con ese hombre? ¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en él? Eran tantas preguntas sin respuestas pero temía investigar, una vez logró escapar, nada le aseguraba que pasaría una vez más.

…..

Estar en la delegación de policía fue estresante pero eso no se comparaba con lo que estaba pasando. Cuando abrió la puerta preparada para ir a clases no imaginó que un grupo de periodistas la estuvieran esperando.

_ Señorita Zita_ escuchó como la llamaban pero no pudo identificar quien había dicho esas palabras, lo único que tenía claro era que se trataba de una mujer_ ¿es cierto que la muerte del joven Dib fue causada por él mismo?

_ No es algo de lo que quisiera hablar_ respondió sinceramente y es que incluso había llegado a considerar el no ir a clases ese día.

_ Entonces lo niega ¿Qué tan cierto es que Tae lo mató por celos?

_ ¿Acaso negará que sentía algo por él?

_ Ni siquiera éramos amigos, solo compañeros.

_ Eso no fue lo que aseguró el joven Tae antes de ser arrestado.

Zita estaba molesta, mucho en realidad. Hasta ese momento se enteraba que Tae había sido arrestado, algo que le parecía sumamente extraño ya que todos hablaban de suicidio, incluso los policías.

"Tae es un estúpido" pensó, le era inevitable recordar sus escenas de celos, especialmente cuando se trataba de Dib, algo que le parecía extraño ya que ella pocas veces era amable con él. "Y sin embargo le debes la vida" se obligó a recordar. Solo habían pasado dos días desde que se enteró de la noticia y sin embargo nada en su vida había vuelto a ser del mismo modo.

Cerró la puerta de golpe, no creía poder resistir tantas preguntas. Estaba molesta con los periodistas pero no podía culparlos. Ellos solo hacía si trabajo, buscaban las noticias y lamentablemente ese tipo de noticias eran las que más llamaban la atención. Sabía que su silencio sería mal interpretado pero de igual modo era de su conocimiento que todo lo que dijera sería usado en su contra. La gente pedía ese tipo de noticias para saciar su morbo y los periodistas se las darían, sin importar los medios y eso en parte los hacía culpables.

Quizás no podía culparlos porque se sentía identificada con ellos. No era su trabajo, no tenía que competir contra otros pero necesitaba ser aceptada y eso, probablemente era peor. Pasaron horas antes de que los reporteros se marcharan y cuando lo hicieron decidió salir. Ir a clases ya no era una opción, era demasiado tarde y aunque no lo fuera, no tenía deseos de asistir.

…..

Zita había llegado hasta el punto de reunión, Tae la estaba esperando pero a ella no parecía importarle. Ni siquiera le preocupaba la expresión molesta de su novio, en esos momentos su mente estaba ocupada en algo más.

No podía dejar de pensar en Dib, preguntarse porque la había salvado si ella nunca había sido amable con él. Sin contar las palabras de ese sujeto, parecía interesado en Dib, ambos parecían conocerse.

Odiaba sentirse así, nunca se había cuestionado cómo funcionaban las cosas dentro de su sociedad pero desde ese momento le fue inevitable hacerlo. Su vida había peligro y aquel sujeto había hecho una invitación clara.

Nunca había sido observadora y ese día decidió serlo. Notó que el vagabundo que solía dormir en la esquina no estaba y pensando en ello llegó a la conclusión de que muchas personas habían desaparecido, todas ellas sin oficio ni beneficio. Pero a nadie parecía interesarle, nadie quería romper esa sensación de comodidad en la que vivían.

Tae malinterpretó su silencio. Era celoso, demasiado quizás pero nunca le había gritado y menos intentado golpear. No fue consciente del momento en que el nombre de su compañero de clases salió de sus labios ni de cómo la furia de su novio se desató en ese momento.

_ Eres una perra_ le gritó Tae_ me haces esperar y cuando llegas solo piensas en ese demente.

_ No es lo que piensas_ se apresuró a decir Zita_ Dib no me gusta de ese modo.

_ Puedes engañarlos a todos, incluso a ti misma pero no a mí. Si llegaras a hacer que me vea como un tonto, si llego a tener un motivo, no dudare en matarlo.

La seriedad con la que hablaba llegó a asustarla. Ella estaba segura de no haberle dado motivos para que se sintiera celoso pero aún así lo estaba, Tae era, probablemente, más inseguro que ella pero en vez de buscar la aprobación de otros, usaba la violencia.

_ Él no te ha hecho nada_ intentó defenderlo, después de lo ocurrido era inevitable sentirse en deuda.

Mala elección de palabras. Solo logró que su novio enojara e hiciera algo que nunca antes había hecho, la golpeó. Su mejilla le dolía pero no tanto como su orgullo. Nunca había hecho algo así y ella no creía poder perdonarlo pero sabía que lo haría, no lo amaba pero a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, tenía miedo de estar sola.

….

Darse cuenta que había llegado a la casa de Gaz fue todo una sorpresa. Cuando salió a caminar no tenía un rumbo fijo y sin embargo había llegado allí. Dib estaba muerto y dos de sus compañeros de clases habían sido encarcelados. Ambos acusados de homicidio y eso era un crimen grave.

Ver a Gretchen entregarle un cofre a Gaz fue demasiado extraño. Gaz no solía hablarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Gretchen que era casi tan impopular como ella, su sola presencia inspiraba temor, algo que podía notar en la expresión de su rival.

Dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar. No tenía nada que hacer allí y sinceramente ya no quería problemas. Era tan frustrante, dijeron que se trataba de un suicidio y sin embargo tenían a dos sospechosos y el caso no se cerraba ¿Acaso planeaban encerrar a todos los que hubieran amenazado de muerte a Dib?

No le extrañaría si la llamaban a declarar nuevamente pero no lo aprobaba, parte de ella seguía pensando que todo aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero el recuerdo del cofre de Gretchen llegó a su mente. No era probable que hubiera algo oscuro detrás de ello, o al menos eso pensaba, no quería indagar de más, no quería repetir esa experiencia, dudaba que Dib volviera a rescatarla.

…

**Notas Autora:**

En el capítulo pasado se vio la paranoia de Gretchen, ella se siente perseguida y su temor gira en torno a un cofre que Dib le entregó antes de los sucesos que dan inicio a este fic, en este capítulo aunque no se dice que hay dentro el cofre ha llegado a su destino.

Sobre Zita, no es mi personaje favorito, tampoco la odio ni deseo usar bashing. En varios capítulos se le ha visto contradecir a Dib, incluso sugirió que lo enviaran al psiquiatra, me parece curioso como alguien que defiende a sus compañeros de las acusaciones de Dib suela tratarlo de loco así que en este fic ella desarrolló una pequeña dependencia, ella necesita de atención.

Muchos de los personajes son estúpidos y no suelen ver más allá de su nariz y ciertamente Zita también lo es pero como se vio tuvo una experiencia fuerte, estuvo a punto de ser secuestrada, los motivos de estos son inciertos y aunque quiere olvidar parte de ella no puede, su inseguridad le hace ver detalles que antes ignoraba.

Tae no es un Oc, él aparece en el primer capítulo y un poco en el piloto. Tiene el cabello azul y pecas. Al igual que Zita no cree mucho en lo que dice Dib. Sobre su relación con Zita es algo enfermiza, se tienen algo de cariño pero están juntos más por costumbre. Su reacción es algo violenta, al igual que Zita necesita atención.

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, pueden dejarlas en un review. Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: El cofre**

Disclaimer: Invasor Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos y personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vázquez.

…..

Cuando Gretchen se retiró toda la atención de Gaz se centró en aquel cofre. No era la primera vez que Dib le dejaba un mensaje pero le parecía extraño que hiciera algo así si planeaba suicidarse. La idea de que le ocultaban algo cobraba mayor fuerza pero rápidamente la descartó, no quería pensar en eso, últimamente todo lo relacionado con su hermano solo le causaba problemas.

Era confuso, primero le dijeron que se trataba de un suicidio luego tomaron prisioneros a compañeros de su hermano aquello parecía una broma de mal gusto. Su padre le había dicho que las huellas de Gir lo hacían sospechoso pero eso no tenía ningún sentido, el estúpido robot de Zim nunca haría algo así, de Zim no lo dudaría pero de Gir sí, era tonto y de alguna extraña manera, apreciaba a Dib. Pudo haber recibido una orden pero era defectuoso.

Finalmente la curiosidad pudo más y abrió el cofre. No podía decir que estaba decepcionada pero ciertamente esperaba algo más que una carta. Su hermano podría ser molesto pero se tomaba en serio lo de investigador paranormal y conocía muchos códigos. Decidió leerla, podría jugar con su Game Slave pero debía esperar a que las baterías se terminaran de cargar.

"_Tres_ veces he intentado hablar y todas ellas he sido callado. Ya no sé qué hacer, pienso que debería rendirme, este mundo ya no tiene nada que ofrecerme ¿qué sentido tiene nadar contra la corriente?

_Letras_ son la única herramienta que tengo para expresar lo que siento ¿Alguien las leerá? Lo dudo mucho, es por eso Gaz que te pido que difundas la palabra. No quiero seguir viviendo ni que mi existencia se quede en el olvido.

_Atrás_ dejo mis recuerdos, sueños y esperanzas. Ya nada me queda, es demasiado absurdo pensar en ello, he tomado una decisión y ya no hay marcha atrás, debo hacerlo, para mí ya no quedan esperanzas, solo una cruda realidad que afrontar.

"od fduwd hv idovd, exvfd hq od qdyh gh qdn"

DIB"

Tomó la carta la arrugó y la guardó en su armario. Estaba molesta, más de lo que estaba antes. Guardaría la carta pero no planeaba difundir la palabra. No quería ser cómplice de su hermano en algo que odiaba.

…..

Para Gaz fue una sorpresa el que la prensa estuviera interesada en la historia de su hermano, varios indigentes habían desaparecido y a nadie parecía importarle. Luego recordó que era lo que hacía su padre y entendió el motivo, Dib podía haber sido etiquetado como insano en múltiples ocasiones, haber causado caos tantas veces pero al ser el hijo de un científico de gran prestigio mundial eso no lo hacía inmune a la prensa.

El cómo se enteraron era un misterio, pero sospechaba que se trataba de uno de los compañeros de Dib, no recordaba su nombre ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo pero la forma en que le habló era algo que no olvidaría, él se las debía y pagó caro por su error. No dudaba que hubiera hablado de más frente algún reportero, eso le hacía pensar que debió hacerlo ver como sospechoso antes.

Había leído varios de los artículos que escribieron, no tenía motivos para hacerlo y ciertamente no quería pensar en ellos, desde el título hasta la última oración, todo eso olía a prensa amarillista y nadie parecía notarlo. Los periódicos le daban a la gente lo que quería, morbo puro, entre más escandalosa fuera la noticia sabían que tendrían más lectores. Así era ese mundo, no lo odiaba pero cuando se involucraba con ella era diferente.

Vio una marcha, una campaña contra el suicidio. Increíble, aún después de muerto, seguía causando escándalos. Gaz no lograba entender a esa gente, luchaba por derechos, por alo que le molestaba o simplemente porque querían, decían ser diferentes pero se dejaban guiar por la prensa amarillista. Muchos seguían la corriente y pocos pensaban por sí mismos. Lo irónico es que cuando alguien realmente quería hacer un cambio, cuando alguien era consciente de lo que pasaba lo tachaban de insano.

Varios de sus compañeros se acercaron a ella en esos días. Algunos ni siquiera disimulaban algo de preocupación, solo querían calmar sus ansias por morbo pero ella no estaba dispuesta a convencerlos, un puñetazo era suficiente para callarlos.

Y cuando la llamaban a Dirección por sus actos violentos fingían una comprensión que no sentían, le decían que entendían por lo que pasaba y que esa no era la manera correcta de actuar, incluso llegaron a recomendarle un psicólogo.

Decidió no volver a clases, al menos por un tiempo. No era solo que sus compañeros y profesores la fastidiaban, era la excusa perfecta para jugar sus videojuegos sin interrupciones. Ellos pretendían saber por lo que estaba pasando pero no les creía, ninguno había perdido a un pariente de esa forma ni sabía cuál era la relación que tenía con Dib.

El pensar que lo quería era algo que trataba de evitar. Su ausencia podía sentirse en la casa. Era irritante y podía hacerla enojar con facilidad pero también era la persona que menos temía acercarse a ella y que incondicionalmente estaba dispuesto a salvarla, aún cuando no lo necesitara.

…..

_ Hola, calabacita_ le dijo su padre quien acababa de salir del laboratorio, lucía cansado, sus ojos no eran visibles pero imaginaba debajo de los lentes unas oscuras ojeras_ voy a la estación de policía.

Desde que fueron interrogados por esos oficiales la actitud de su padre había cambiado. Seguía ocupado en su laboratorio pero sabía que no era la ciencia lo que ocupaba su mente. Había escuchado como trabajaba en el caso de Dib, como se negaba a aceptar lo que los oficiales le dijeron, la culpa lo carcomía lentamente y temía que llegara a perder la cordura que le quedaba.

_ ¿No crees que deberías dejarlo a la policía?

_ Estoy preocupado por tu hermano, no puedo dejar que quien le hizo eso quede impune ¿Me acompañas? No soportaría perderte a ti también.

_ ¿Pasamos al cerdo de la pizza?

_ Claro calabacita.

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Gaz. A pesar de que fue ella quien preguntó no esperó una respuesta positiva. Su padre pocas veces les dedicaba tiempo. No lo culpaba por ello ni por eso pensaba que no la quería, solo que un cambio como ese le parecía extraño.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y se cambió el pijama. No esperaba pasar mucho tiempo con su padre, en especial porque había dicho que quería trabajar en el caso Dib pero sin duda era una oportunidad que no quería desaprovechar.

La carta quedó olvidada nuevamente, sabía que era el pase a la libertad de los sospechosos pero no le interesaba. Si no ganaba nada al hablar prefería callar y dejar que aquella investigación continuara con su curso.

_ Pienso contratar un guardaespaldas para ti_ le dijo el profesor Membrana sin dejar su expresión seria_ no quisiera que tomaran represalias en tu contra o que te pase lo mismo que Dib.

_ Fue un suicidio_ respondió cansada de la paranoia de su padre_ no hay nada más que decir, Dib tenía problemas y era considerado el loco de la clase.

_ No Gaz, no hay carta de suicidio además no estaba solo en el lugar donde lo encontraron.

_ ¿Pensaste que ese alguien pudo estar en otro momento?

_ Sí, al principio pero después de un análisis más profundo llegue a la conclusión de que estuvieron en el mismo lugar. Gaz, sé que esto te afecta pero debes entender que lo que pasó es más serio de lo que parece, necesitas de un guardaespaldas, tu vida podría estar en riesgo.

Ninguno de los dos quiso seguir hablando. En aquel momento Gaz consideró volver a leer aquella carta. Su padre era una de las pocas personas que estimaba, quizás la única, por lo que prefería darle el beneficio de la duda.

…..

Después de tanto tiempo había regresado a aquel lugar. Nunca creyó que volviera a hacerlo y ciertamente no estaba dentro de sus planes pero algo había cambiado. No era que se hubiera vuelto blanda o algo por el estilo, era algo más. Cosas extrañas estaban pasando y sabía que en ese lugar encontraría las respuestas.

No había telarañas ni rastro de suciedad. Aquel no era un lugar público o concurrido, de hecho a parte de ella solo Dib lo conocía. Decir que le pareció extraño el que Dib visitara ese lugar sería una mentira pues desde hace muchos años, desde antes de encontrarlo, su hermano estaba obsesionado con lo paranormal, en especial con los alienígenas.

Se dirigió a la computadora personal y la encendió. No fue difícil acceder a la base de datos, principalmente porque fue ella quien reparó la nave en un principio. Ahora entendía el porqué Dib le dejó ese cofre, solo ella podía hacerlo.

Tuvo que esperar algunos minutos para que la información se terminara de almacenar en el dispositivo USB que había llevado. Era mucha información pero afortunadamente contaba con los Gigabytes necesarios.

En ese momento estaba pasando por una situación crítica. Contaba con una información demasiado valiosa, las respuestas a sus preguntas y a las no formuladas y debía decidir qué hacer con ella. No entendía porque Dib no la había usado pero sus sospechas indicaban que de conocerse su intervención su vida correría peligro.

No obstante se alegraba de no tener un guardaespaldas. Lo último que hubiera deseado era alguien siguiéndola a donde fuera. Solo se lo había permitido a Dib y eso sin contar las veces que lo había hecho extraviarse.

Se alejó del lugar, ya no tenía nada que hacer. Tenía un plan, aquella información le permitiría conseguir un nuevo Game Slave y mucha pizza. No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cuánto estaría dispuesta a pagar la prensa? Rápidamente obtuvo la respuesta, mucho dinero y eso sí era un buen motivo.

….

Tomó el cofre que Gretchen le había dado, la pobre mujer casi tuvo un infarto al cuidar de él y nunca pudo saber que se trataba de un suicidio. La leyó nuevamente pero esta vez algo llamó su atención. Tuvo que leerla tres veces para confirmar que sus ojos no la engañaban.

La primera palabra de cada párrafo tenía una escritura diferente. Era pequeña la diferencia pero estaba allí y no podía negarlo. Había un mensaje oculto, como si se tratara de un rompecabezas las piezas comenzaron a tomar forma.

"_Tres_ veces he intentado hablar y todas ellas he sido callado. Ya no sé qué hacer, pienso que debería rendirme, este mundo ya no tiene nada que ofrecerme ¿qué sentido tiene nadar contra la corriente?

_Letras_ son la única herramienta que tengo para expresar lo que siento ¿Alguien las leerá? Lo dudo mucho, es por eso Gaz que te pido que difundas la palabra. No quiero seguir viviendo ni que mi existencia se quede en el olvido.

_Atrás_ dejo mis recuerdos, sueños y esperanzas. Ya nada me queda, es demasiado absurdo pensar en ello, he tomado una decisión y ya no hay marcha atrás, debo hacerlo, para mí ya no quedan esperanzas, solo una cruda realidad que afrontar.

"od fduwd hv idovd, exvfd hq od qdyh gh qdn"

DIB"

Las últimas letras parecían no tener significado alguno, haber sido escritas en un momento de locura y desesperación, lo que calzaba con el contenido de la carta. Pero después de enfocarse en esas palabras adquirían un significado.

Estaba escrito en código, "tres letras atrás", una forma de llamar a un tipo de código. No necesitaba de una tabla para poder interpretarlo pues ella lo conocía de memoria, era el código que debía resolver en la última entrega del Vampire Piggy Hunter.

Tomó un lápiz y comenzó a descifrar el código. No tardó más de dos minutos en hacerlo. La carta era una buena forma de desviar la atención y a la vez de colocar la llave pero Gaz sospechaba que había una razón más por la que lo hiso. Su padre tenía razón, Dib no se había suicidado.

"La carta es falsa, busca en la nave de Tak"

Sería absurdo pensar que uno de los sospechosos era el verdadero culpable. Con todas las medidas que Dib había tomado debía tratarse de algo serio y Zim, quien tenía mayores posibilidades era demasiado estúpido para hacer algo así.

No tenía intenciones de buscar en la nave de Tak, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que debía buscar por lo que nuevamente guardó el cofre. Pero rápidamente cambió de opinión y decidió quemar la carta. Si bien aquello era la prueba de que se trataba de un homicidio también era lo necesario para involucrarla. No leía las noticias pero sabía lo peligroso que era testificar en un crimen. Para ocultar un secreto o vengar a quien habló de más no dudaban en usar la tortura o el asesinato, a veces ambas. Podía parecer cruel pero en ocasiones era mejor callar. No es que tuviera miedo, ella no sabía lo que era sentir temor, solo que no actuaba si no era algo que llamara su atención.

….

Estaba en el lugar indicado, a pesar de asegurarse que nadie la había seguido no podía olvidarse de ese presentimiento, odiaba esa sensación de persecución, por lo general era ella quien causaba terror.

Sería inútil pensar en los motivos por los que estaba en ese lugar, era algo que carecía de importancia. A pesar de lo que podía perder eligió la opción más peligrosa. No solía escuchar lo que Dib decía pero esa ocasión era diferente, no tenía con que manipularlo y dudaba obtener algo de él pero había algo en su interior que le decía que debía hacerlo. Llámenlo intuición o de otra forma no importaba… estaba involucrada y era demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

La puerta se abrió pero no entró quien esperaba. Era su padre, no estaba feliz, bastaba con verle la cara para comprobarlo. Era probable que fuera la presencia de su padre lo que sintió antes per su instinto le decía que no era así.

_ Nos vamos a casa_ le dijo el profesor Membrana_ este lugar es peligroso.

_ Dame un momento, tengo un mensaje importante que entregar.

_ Esperare contigo.

Cuando estaban por retirarse la puerta volvió a abrirse, era el reportero que estaban esperando. Gaz planeaba entregarle la información cuando algo llamó su atención, ese hombre estaba armado.

_ ¿Qué planea?_ preguntó, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse engañar fácilmente_ dudo que solo quiera la información acordada.

_ Eres lista niña, lástima que lo descubriste demasiado tarde.

El profesor Membrana tomó a Gaz y se la llevó de aquel lugar. Aquel hombre no dudó en seguirlos, solo que esta vez decidió usar el arma que cargaba. Un disparo dio de lleno en el brazo de su padre obligándolo a parar.

Estaban rodeados, escapar no era una opción y ciertamente no deseaba hacerlo. Su mirada desafiante indicaba que no dudaría en atacar. Defendería a su padre y difundiría el mensaje de Dib, si antes lo hizo por tratarse de un juego ahora era algo personal.

Gaz se separó de su padre, una pequeña corriente de viento movía su cabello pero no parecía importarle, en ese momento toda su atención estaba enfocada en el agresor de su padre. Notó como temblaba de miedo pero no se detuvo y cuando estuvo frente él con un golpe lo dejó fuera de combate.

Ambos estaban por retirarse cuando un hombre enmascarado apareció, probablemente quien estaba detrás de todo ello. No estaba físicamente allí pero podían verlo a través de uno de los monitores de ese salón.

Su sonrisa cínica le pareció odiosa, quería borrarla a golpes. Las puertas se bloquearon y eso hizo que lo odiara aún más. Era tan irritante, haría que pagara por ello.

_ Han llegado lejos pero de nada les servirá. Desde que entraron a este lugar ya estaban perdidos, tan solo les quedan pocos minutos de vida, cuando el gas llene el salón será el fin de ambos.

Buscaban la salida cuando lo vieron. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, pensaron que se trataba de un espejismo pero su presencia era real. Ninguno sabía cómo los había encontrado pero eso carecía de importancia, era el único que podría ayudarlos.

_ Esto se ha acabado_ le dijo el recién llegado_ déjalos ir y acepta tu derrota.

El momento había llegado, después de tantas intrigas el momento definitivo había llegado. Estaban encerrados pero no se conformarían con ser simples espectadores, debían buscar la forma de salir.

…

**Notas Autora:**

El código que Dib usa para escribir la carta se llama Cifrado de desplazamiento, código de César o desplazamiento de César. Es real y si se busca en internet se puede encontrar las letras que representan cada una.

Faltan pocos capítulos para el final, gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jhonen Vásquez pero eso es algo que ya deben saber, AlenDarkStar cumple actualizando su fic e indicando que solo la trama le pertenece.

**Capítulo 7: ¿Dónde está la Luz?**

Su mirada se movía de un lado a otro recorriendo el lugar, no había nadie pero eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor. Tecleó unas cuantas palabras y regresó a su escrutinio del lugar. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, sabía que debía apresurarse. Dudaba que alguien esperara su regreso, de hecho creía que de desaparecer por días nadie lo notaría, extrañamente eso no le molestaba, quizás solo se había acostumbrado.

Retiró el dispositivo USB con una sonrisa en su cara. Esperaba que nada le pasara pero de ser así tendría la seguridad que su trabajo no sería en vano y que la información recolectaba no se perdería.

Días atrás comenzó a sentirse vigilado. Al principio creyó que era producto de su imaginación, la delicadeza de lo que investigaba lo obligaba a ser prevenido pero esa fue una idea que descartó poco después pues él le hizo saber sus motivos.

Cuando encontró ese email en su correo lo primero que hizo fue cerrar puertas y ventanas. Sabía que era una medida poco práctica pero lo hacía sentir seguro. No era el hecho de que hubieran rastreado su correo o la certeza de haber sido descubierto, era el recuerdo de lo que había visto, aquel horrible lugar que no dejaba de visitarlo en sus sueños.

Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir el aroma de la sangre, escuchar aquellos gritos desgarradores y sentir la misma impotencia que sintió en ese momento. Culpar a Zim fue su primera opción, no sería la primera vez que el irken hacía experimentos con humanos pero sí en que usaba tal nivel de crueldad.

Idea que descartó cuando intentó liberar a los prisioneros. Durante todo el tiempo que había espiado a Zim pudo aprender grandes cosas de su raza y el tener la nave de Tak lo hacía mucho más sencillo. Solo necesitó de un vistazo para comprobar que se trataba de tecnología humana.

Estaba molesto, por más que lo pensaba no lograba entender lo que llevó a un humano a atentar de ese modo contra su propia especie. Decepcionado al saber que todo eso ocurría en el laboratorio de su padre, no podía asegurar que él estuviera involucrado pero sí que de manera involuntaria estaba colaborando.

Decidió tomar una siesta al ver que no era demasiado tarde, realmente estaba cansado y ciertamente no tenía deseos de regresar a la casa, al menos no tan pronto. Lo descubierto en los últimos días seguía rondando en su cabeza, no trataba de algo paranormal pero le era imposible ignorarlo. La crudeza del mismo, la forma en que se dio, todo eso lo tentó a descubrir la verdad y a actuar, podía ser arriesgado pero no le importaba, si de niño no fue así no había razón para cambiarlo.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba y cuando despertó era demasiado tarde, decidió regresar. Hubiera preferido quedarse en la nave de Tak pero al día siguiente tenía clases y aunque no necesitaba ir sentía que era su deber hacerlo.

Sabía que caminar solo por las calles era peligroso. Tanta gente había desaparecido en los últimos días aunque nadie parecía notarlo. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba entender cómo ignoraban lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos y tachaban. Las calles permanecían solitarias pero eso no le afectaba. Antes de descubrir la verdad sobre aquellas desapariciones solía pasear sobre aquella calle sin ningún tipo de temor.

Vio dos siluetas no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Tuvo que acercarse un poco más para descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando. Tenía una sospecha y de verdad esperaba estar equivocado.

A la primera que distinguió fue a Zita, era extraño verla tan tarde y fuera de casa. No quiso indagar en motivos que no le interesaban al reconocer a la otra silueta. Era él, no había duda de ello, llevaba máscara pero irónicamente era la máscara lo que le permitía reconocerlo.

¿Ayudar o no ayudar? Debía decidir, mentiría si dijera que no consideró el dejar a su compañera de clases sola pero rápidamente descartó esa idea. Él mismo se había autoproclamado como héroe, fue él quien decidió investigar la verdad tras las desapariciones, no podía negar la responsabilidad que tenía.

Aprovechando el factor sorpresa golpeó al enmascarado. No lo dejó inconsciente pero al menos fue suficiente para que Zita pudiera escapar. Sabía las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, sabía que era peligroso, pero en aquel momento ingenuamente había creído que su situación no podía ser más peligrosa.

—La propuesta sigue en pie_ le dijo el hombre de la máscara.

—Nunca aceptaría formar parte de algo tan repulsivo.

—Es una lástima, tus conocimientos serían tan útiles, piénsalo ¿No te parece tentadora la vida eterna?

Aquella propuesta lo hizo enojar ¿Aceptar su propuesta? Eso sería una locura y él no estaba loco por más que la gente se empeñara en decir lo contrario. Odiaba a ese hombre como pocas veces lo había hecho. La manera en que lo odiaba únicamente podía compararse con el odio que se sentía por Zim, su némesis.

—No a ese precio.

—Eres demasiado bueno pero no te preocupes, eso puede cambiar si te lo propones.

—Púdrete— le dijo antes de retirarse cargando a una inconsciente Zita.

Únicamente pudo encontrar la casa de Zita porque revisó su bolso. En uno de sus cuadernos encontró la dirección de su casa. En otro momento se hubiera preguntado por qué alguien escribiría la dirección de la casa en su cuaderno pero ese no era el momento.

Nunca tuvo una buena relación con Zita, ella solía ser grosera con él, e imaginaba que de llegar a pasarle alguna tragedia, Zita lo ignoraría. Eran motivos para dejarla en medio de la calle pero no para él, si había ayudado a desconocidos ¿por qué no ayudar a Zita si eso implicaba llevarle la contraria a él?

Otra razón para preferir caminar de noche. En el día la gente vería raro el verlo cargar a su compañera de clase. Incluso podrían llamarlo pervertido y en el peor de los casos llamarían a la policía y al tratarse de reincidencia sería más complicado.

Abrir la ventana no fue difícil, con el dispositivo adecuado cualquier problema puede tener solución, siendo su papá un científico de gran prestigio, no era de extrañarse que tuviera acceso a ese tipo de tecnología.

Normalmente la usaba para sus investigaciones paranormales. No era un pervertido sin importar lo que su hoja de delincuencia dijera. Lo habían acusado de tantas cosas en el pasado, muchas de las cuales no había sido su responsabilidad y otras en las que no supieron interpretar los hechos.

Inicialmente pensaba dejarla en el primer sitio que encontrara pero luego pensó que eso sería poco caballeroso de su parte. No deseaba impresionarla o nada por el estilo, solo quería hacer lo que consideraba correcto.

La depositó con cuidado en la cama y luego de arroparla se retiró. No fue delicado pero tuvo cuidado de no despertarla. Salió rápidamente, si había sido arrestado por entrar a los servicios de mujeres no quería imaginar que le harían si lo encontraban en ese lugar.

…..

No acostumbraba visitar a su padre al laboratorio y sin embargo se encontraba en el laboratorio. Necesitaba un permiso firmado de su padre para los Ojos Hinchados. Aquello le resultaba molesto, le faltaban menos de tres meses para alcanzar la mayoría de edad pero seguían tratándolo como a un niño.

Julián McCormick, el principal socio de su padre, le había dicho que el profesor Membrana se encontraba ocupada y que no podría atenderlo en las próximas horas por lo que decidió dar un recorrido por las instalaciones.

Tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo que le permitiera derrotar a Zim pero lo que encontró fue algo completamente diferente. No lo estaba buscando y quizás de saber de su existencia lo hubiera evitado pero eso era algo que nunca podría saber, algo que no pasaría de ser una posibilidad.

La primera vez pudo pasar desapercibido, la siguiente también pero su suerte no duró por mucho tiempo y él descubrió que alguien estaba tras sus pasos. Contrario a lo que esperaba eliminarlo no fue la primera opción.

No sabía si era por ser el hijo de un científico reconocido a nivel mundial o por las veces en que trató con los muertos pero sí tenía algo seguro, ellos lo querían dentro de su grupo. No era algo que quisiera, después de ver esas fotografías, esos expedientes, lo último que quería era trabajar con ellos. Quizás en el pasado pudo practicar la necromancia (1) pero hasta él tenía un límite que no quería cruzar.

Inmediatamente rechazó esa propuesta. Era algo arriesgado, lo sabía. Pero el estar en peligro nunca fue algo que lo detuvo. Hablaría con su padre y acabaría con todo eso cuanto antes. Esperaba que él lo escuchara, no por ser su padre sino porque lo que estaba en juego era su laboratorio.

Descubrir aquel secreto afecto su vida más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Zim dejó de ser su preocupación siendo reemplazado por él. Lo que planeaba era oscuro, algo horrible en verdad y mientras permaneciera en el anonimato nadie podría detenerlo.

Ninguno de los planes de Zim lo había afectado de esa manera. Esas fotografías inundaban sus sueños todas las noches impidiéndole dormir. Si bien Zim solía experimentar con humanos nunca lo había visto emplear tanta crueldad.

O quizás lo que más le molestaba era el lugar donde se daba, en el laboratorio del profesor Membrana ¿Cómo era posible que su padre no lo hubiera notado antes? Entendía que odiara todo lo relacionado con lo paranormal pero imaginaba que tratándose de su laboratorio haría una excepción.

…..

Ver a Gir con una actitud amenazante le resultó de lo más divertido. Aún sin conocer a la unidad S.I.R sabía que pocas veces podía tomarse en serio. Ciertamente tenía un gran arsenal de armas pero dudaba contar con la habilidad necesaria para usarlas.

Intentó darle la espalda cuando Gir saltó sobre él provocando que cayera. Intentó levantarse pero el pequeño robot lo atacó usando una pluma. Ese día descubrió que era cosquilloso, demasiado para su gusto.

—Zim dice que sí planeas algo te atrapara— le dijo Gir con los ojos rojos, algo que solo duró por unos cuantos segundos. Cuando recobraron su color cian volvió a hacerle cosquillas al humano.

—Gir, detente— le dijo con dificultad pues la risa le impedía hablar con claridad.

El robot era pequeño, eso no lo podía negar y sin embargo era mucho más fuerte que él. Dudaba poder quitárselo de encima, más cuando no podía controlar la risa. Era tan molesto.

—Detente—repitió con dificultad, comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar.

—Sí, jefecito.(2)

Cuando Gir se separó de ellos Dib pudo respirar con tranquilidad nuevamente. No era la primera vez que Zim le enviaba a uno de sus robots pero el que lo hiciera cuando había dejado de prestarle atención y más tratándose de Gir se le hacía de lo más sospechoso.

En otro momento hubiera buscado la forma de inflirtrarse en el laboratorio de Zim y descubrir que es lo que planeaba pero ese no era ese momento. Tenía otras prioridades como hablar con su padre. Solo esperaba que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo y no tener que volver a hackear el laboratorio.

La información que había reunido era clara, incluso el más escéptico creyera en su palabra. Solo necesitaba de una oportunidad para explicarse.

…..

No quería hacerlo pero no tenía otra opción, él lo estaba vigilando, atento a todos sus movimientos. Un plan llegó a su mente y cruzó los dedos mentalmente esperando a que funcionara.

—Escribe una carta de despedida— le dijo— trabajaras para mí.

Se apresuró a escribir, todo ante la mirada de su captor. Hacía bien en vigilarlo pero ignoraba que él era exporto en la interpretación de códigos. Sonrío mentalmente ante ese pensamiento, no planeaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

Se sintió nervioso cuando tomó su carta y comenzó a revisarla. Ese hombre la analizaba cuidadosamente, atento a todos los detalles y tenía razón al desconfiar pues la clave había sido escrita en esa nota de papel.

—Bien hecho, niño— le dijo ese hombre sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera que le resultaba tan repulsiva— ¿Ves como todo es más sencillo cundo me obedeces?

Quiso gritarle hasta que no pudiera hablar más, maldecirlo en todo los idiomas que conocía pero prefirió no hacerlo. Quizás por primera vez en su vida elegía evitar problemas, no quería contradecir a ese hombre.

Cuando vio a Gir no imaginó terminar de ese modo, creyó que lo atacaría nuevamente con cosquillas pero nada de eso llegó a pasar. El hombre que había visto en el laboratorio de su padre se mostró detrás del pequeño robot mostrando su verdadera cara.

— ¿Qué te parece lo que he hecho con este pequeño? —continuó hablando ese hombre, lucía orgulloso y eso lo hacía sentir molesto, con él por lo que había hecho y consigo mismo por haber caído en su trampa—Fue difícil modificarlo, lo extraño es que nadie notara su malfuncionamiento, entiendo que en esta ciudad la gente sea estúpida pero esperaba más del dueño de esta tecnología tan peculiar.

La certeza de que moriría en cualquier momento no lo dejaba respirar. Había tocado con fuego y se había quemado ignoró todas las señales, era demasiado tarde para escapar tan solo le quedaba afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

…

En medio de una noche sin luna un joven corría a gran velocidad. Sus piernas le dolían y le era difícil respirar, su cuerpo le exigía que se detuviera pero su mente lo alentaba a continuar. No estaba en su mejor condición física y eso Dib lo sabía pero había dejado pasar mucho tiempo, huir ya no era una alternativa.

Subió por una escalera de emergencia y comenzó a correr por el techo. No le importó despertar a los dueños de las casas por las que saltaba, llegar a su destino era su prioridad. El tiempo no se detenía y él sabía que de llegar tarde no habría otra oportunidad.

Al llegar a un lote baldío dejo de saltar por los techos. Saltó del mismo modo que años atrás había saltado de un bues mientras perseguía a Zim. No tuvo problemas al aterrizar pero sí por el lugar en el que estaba, pues lo esperaban.

— ¿A dónde vas, jovencito? —escuchó cómo lo llamaban pero no quiso detenerse, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Dib se detuvo. Aspiraba con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, las consecuencias de su carrera se hicieron presentes por lo que prefirió tomar asiento. Sus piernas le ardían y sus pulmones, que parecían cerca de explotar, no dejaban de demandar oxigeno.

El oficial Sanders le extendió una botella de agua y él no dudó en aceptarla. En ese momento la bebida le supo al elixir de los dioses y su garganta lo agradecía profundamente.

—Deberías estar en el hospital—agregó el oficial Sanders—tus heridas no han terminado de cicatrizar.

—No pudo regresar—contestó Dib quien inmediatamente se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, tan impersonal, ese tiempo en el hospital le había afectado más de lo que le gustaría aceptar—no ahora, mi padre, Gaz, ellos corren peligro.

—Te dije que no era buena idea dejar al profesor Membrana hablar a solas con su hijo y menos dejarlo ir a ese lugar.

—Supuse que necesitarían tiempo a solas. En una situación así es cuando más se necesita del apoyo familiar.

—Siempre tan ingenuo Sanders—comentó con resignación el oficial Connors para luego dirigirse a Dib—supongo que ya que no estabas tan inconsciente cuando el profesor Membrana te contó sobre sus planes sabrás llevarnos a ese lugar.

Dib no respondió, no era porque no tuviera las fuerzas para discutir, él lo entendía perfectamente, necesitaba ayuda pues estaba por embarcarse en una peligrosa aventura, quizás la más peligrosa de su vida…

…..

—Este es mi laboratorio— le dijo Julián McCormick con una sonrisa orgullosa— y estos mis humildes experimentos.

Dib comprobó con horror como para ese hombre reemplazar a quienes dejó escapar y a quienes murieron no fue algo especialmente complicado. Lo odiaba, no solo por el recuerdo de las víctimas que dejó en libertad y que poco pudieron disponer de ella pues la vida les duró poco, tampoco era la forma en que se había apoderado del laboratorio de su padre o el haberle obligado a fingir su muerte. Lo odiaba por lo que representaba, la ignorancia que lo había etiquetado como loco y la ambición por el poder tan propia de los irkens.

La sangre que manchaba aquellos pequeños cubículos le hizo sentir nauseas. Muchos de los allí presentes habían sido deformados de tal manera que ni siquiera parecían humanos, algo que a McCormick no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo.

—Desde tiempos inmemorables muchos han buscado una cura para la muerte y sin embargo todos han fallado. Durante este tiempo he recolectado especímenes bastante interesantes pero ninguno ha sabido cubrir mis expectativas, son vagabundos, la lacra de la sociedad, enfermos que ni siquiera para experimentar son de utilidad. Lo que necesito son niños saludables.

Los quejidos provenientes de uno de los cubículos de la derecha detuvieron su conversación por unos instantes. En aquel lugar esos sonidos no eran nada fuera de lo común. Desde que Julian McCormick se había apoderado de ese departamento los experimentos en humanos se convirtieron en el centro de la investigación.

—No quiero causarte un trauma pero no soy un niño.

—Para ti tengo mejores planes. Se que te interesa revivir a los muertos, no somos tan diferentes.

—Incluso revivir a los muertos es algo poco posible, los cuerpos se comienzan a descomponer, no serían más que zombis—respondió Dib tratando de ignorar la molestia que le provocó su comentario.

Quiso agregar que lo mismo pasaría con las personas con las que trabajaba. Muchas tenían partes mutiladas, heridas tan profundas que incluso después de revivir no podrían sobrevivir por mucho tiempo.

El cuerpo humano tenía una fecha de caducidad, podía alargarse pero no evitarse, eso era algo que tenía claro, al estudiar la necromancia tenía mucha experiencia en el área. Tal vez usando alguna forma sobrenatural pero en definitiva el tratar con humanos no era una alternativa.

—Es por eso que si trabajas conmigo podrás cambiarlo, tienes el potencial solo necesitas a alguien que te explote.

—Estás demente—le dijo Dib sin disimular su incredibilidad— y en definitiva no trabajare contigo.

—Es una lástima, en serio y yo que creí que eras especial. Gir, encárgate de nuestro invitado, solo trata de no ser gentil.

No necesitaba de más palabras para entender lo que McCormick planeaba después de todo era algo que había sospechado desde el principio. No podía negar que sentía temor por lo que pudiera pasar pero sabía que ese no será su fin.

….

—Esto se ha acabado— fueron sus primeras palabras al llegar, ver a Su padre y a Gaz le hizo saber que no llegó demasiado tarde— déjalos ir y acepta tu derrota.

A pesar de que Julian McCormick se encontraba frente a él, su mirada se encontraba puesta sobre Gaz y el profesor Membrana. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que ambos lograron escapar aprovechando su aparición.

Los oficiales Sanders y Connors guiaron a Gaz y al profesor Membrana hasta la salida. El señor McCormick podía haber perdido el juicio pero era un hombre influyente, socio del profesor Membrana, no era de extrañarse que tuviera ayudantes.

Y así era, contaba con subordinados pero estos eran pocos. Bastó con mostrarles la placa para que estos los dejaran avanzar. Ese día resolvieron uno de los casos más complicados del departamento y es que esas desapariciones los tenían en problemas desde hace tiempo.

Cuando pudieron sentirse seguros el oficial Sanders se dedicó a curar la herida del profesor Membrana. Le colocó una venda improvisada pues no tenía tiempo, Julian McCormick seguía libre y él era la principal amenaza.

—Esto solo terminara cuando yo lo diga y eso será cuando alcance la inmortalidad.

Si McCormick notó o no la desaparición del profesor Membrana y Gaz no fue algo que tuviera importancia pues en ese momento toda su atención se encontraba centrada en Dib y su ambición por la inmortalidad.

—No te daré otra oportunidad—le dijo Dib a la vez que sacaba una pistola de su bolsillo, los oficiales se la habían dado antes de llegar, consideraban que podía llegar a necesitarla y tenían razón ¿Planeaba asesinarlo? Sí, definitivamente lo haría, si nunca tuvo consideración cuando experimentaba con humanos ¿por qué él debería hacerlo?

La incredibilidad se notaba en sus ojos. Retiró su máscara pues ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultando su rostro ante alguien que conocía su identidad. Dib no lo tomó como un insulto ni como halago, simplemente como alguien que lo aceptaba como a un rival.

—Eres débil—le dijo con ese tono cargado de seguridad que siempre usaba—no pretenderás asustarme con eso.

Disparó. Era la única forma de demostrarle que no jugaba. La herida fue en su pierna, no podría escapar tan fácilmente. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver la sorpresa dibujarse en el rostro de ese hombre.

Lo que sucedió a continuación ocurrió de una manera tan rápida que difícilmente podría comprenderla. El piso debajo de el ex enmascarado cedió ante su peso provocando que este callera en el sótano, quebrando su cuello en la caída, no había forma en que sobreviviera.

Corrió hasta su lado y verificó su pulso. Sabía que era arriesgado pero prefería estar seguro. Había muerto, solo lamentaba no ser él quien le diera ese fin. Lo que pasó era extraño, no lo podía negar pero no quería indagar en ello pues sospechaba que su hermana tenía algo que ver. Gaz siempre encontraba una forma de vengarse y no dudaba que su aparición le hubiera dado la oportunidad para hacer algo.

Nuevamente podría dedicar todo su tiempo a arruinar los planes de Zim. Tendría que regresar a su vida cotidiana y eso le preocupaba. Muchos lo habían dado por muerto, los oficiales Sanders y Connors se encargaron de ello, desde el momento en que lo encontraron tuvieron sospechas, él sabía que estaban en lo cierto.

**Notas Autora:**

Necromancia es la ciencia de hablar con los muertos.

Gir llama a Dib Mary pero eso solo ocurre en uno de los capítulos no emitidos, en ocasiones también lo llama de este modo pues solo reconoce a Zim como su amo.

**Curiosidades:**

Para escribir el nombre del fic me inspire en Whispers in the Dark de Skillet. No hay relación entre la canción y el fic pero la estaba escuchando en el momento en que empecé a escribir y me pareció que quedaba bien como título. El nombre del último capítulo es por el álbum con el mismo nombre de Warcry, también lo estaba escuchando cuando escribía este capítulo, simplemente perfecto para lo que quería mostrar.

Con este capítulo la historia llega a su fin. Espero la hayan disfrutado ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
